It Might've Been
by TheFlutter
Summary: The year is 2025. Eclipse has been working on a machine to time travel. He sets the date to 500B.C. but when he travels, he realizes he's in another dimension, instead of another time period. He decides to stay a few days. But what will he do? Reviews Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"It Might've Been"

Eclipse opened his eyes to a familiar sight; a blank ceiling. He pushed his blanket aside and shifted into a sitting position. His watch, located on the nightstand, read "9:49". As he stood up to go to the bathroom, he noticed one of his many drawings, was on the floor. The drawing was of a lucid dreamer entering a dream, a feat he never thought he could accomplish. He quickly put the drawing on the nightstand to get rid of his disappointment. After cooking up some bacon and eggs, Eclipse realized he had to get back at work on his project. "Project Visual", as he called it, was his idea to time travel using the human brain and certain elements. Eclipse put on his clothes and his watch, now reading "10:27", and left his house with suitcase full of blueprints. He finally reached his destination (His laboratory).

Eclipse was a thirty-two year old Puerto Rican man, with black, short, curly, and gelled hair. He was 5'10" and was a single, but very intelligent man. He had studied elements of almost every show that ever came out, including My Little Pony. Though the year was 2025, the show has been exceedingly popular since first came out in the 1980's.

As Eclipse unlocked and opened the door to his Lab, he reviewed what his objectives would be IF he had successfully figured out the way of time travel. First he would visit 1938 and disguise himself as a Nazi, and attempt to assassinate Adolf Hilter. He put that plan aside, as it would dramatically change the future. He pondered for a few minutes, "Ah ha! I've got it!" he said a little louder than he anticipated. Eclipse thought he should travel back to 500B.C. to observe the way of life. He hooked himself to his hand-built machine, designed to induce a person into dream-like state, but making sure the subject only enters sleep paralysis, and to wake them up in 30 minutes. He injected himself with some Wizadite, a man made element. This would be the 31st time he would try this experiment. He soon enters sleep paralysis and concentrated on appearing in the time period 500B.C. He opened his eyes to discover that he was in a lake, almost forgetting to swim, he moved towards the land in from of him. He looked at his Z-shock watch and he was stunned to see it was _10:55 4/15/2025,_ it was the same date and time as it was when he saw his watch before conducting the experiment. "Speaking of experiment," he said to himself "Let's do reality checks." He looked at his soaked hands, everything was fine, 10 fingers in all. He tried to breathe while squeezing his nose a closing his mouth, he could not breath. "Everything checks out well. But the question is: Where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

The question was a good one, one that he urged to find out. "What the hell?" Eclipse said confusingly. "Is this a reenactment of 'My Little Pony'? 'Cause if this is, it's a perfect set up. Either that or I am trippin' on acid." He said out loud, while gazing in disbelief at the town below the mountain, he was just realizing he was on. "I should ask one of the town citizens of the date and what town it is. I just hope there aren't any ponies down there." He said, saying the last sentence nervously. Eclipse is a guy who loved jokes, but when it comes to things being 'Not Scientifically Possible,' he is always serious.

It took Eclipse about a half an hour to hike down the mountain, as he was cautious and was trying hard not to fall or trip down the steep mountain. He headed towards a dirt path that was leading directly towards the town. As he grew closer to the town, he was half-wishing that the town wasn't Ponyville or Canterlot. He started to think that he was in another cartoon dimension. "Perhaps that one I watched last night? What was it? 'The Fairly Odd Parents'? No, I don't see 'regular' buildings and homes from here." About 60 feet from the town, Eclipse's heart sank and he could hear and feel his pulse inside his neck. "No...no..NO! This is NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!" Eclipse said out loud, as he looked at his watch to make sure he was still on the same date. He spotted a horse-like figure in the distance. Eclipse picked up his pace. The closer he got to the structures, the lower his mouth dropped. Before he could catch his breath, a pink horse-like animal appeared out of nowhere and immediately started speaking. "Hi there! I've never seen a creature like you around here before! Ooo! Do you like parties? Maybe we can have a party and pla games, and open presents, and eat cupcakes! Oh wait, I don't have the ponies- oh I mean ingredients to make them. Oh a by the way my name is 'Pinki-," "Pinky Pie, is that your name?" Eclipse cut Pinkie off because he couldn't stand the questions and was severely confused. "Yes! How did you know? Did you guess or did you read my mind?" at this point, Pinkie was bouncing in such a 'Law Of Psychics-breaking' way. Her eyes would stay in the air for a couple of seconds, like some sort of ghost or something. "Anyway what's your name?" Pinkie asked. "Eclipse, Eclipse Comet." Eclipsed replied, now really freaked out by her bouncing.

Still in disbelief, Eclipse asked "Pinkie, what is today's date? And where am I?" Pinkie replied in an obnoxious voice. "Ponyville, Equestria, silly! And today is Monday April 14, 2025." "Pinkie, do you mind maybe taking me on a tour around the town? And if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" he said in a friendly, but curious voice. "Sure thing, Eclipse! Oh, and I'm nineteen." Replied Pinkie. "Hmm…Old enough…" Eclipse muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The first place Pinkie led Eclipse to was Sugarcube Corner. "And this where I work and live." She said. "Delicious, chocolate, mmm… "Eclipse said, almost forgetting where he was. "This place is..well designed, not bad, not bad at all." He said almost believing in what he is seeing. "Next let's visit my friend Rarity. But I gotta warn ya, she can really be a bit judging." Pinkie said whispering the last sentence.

It took about fifth-teen minutes to get to Rarity's home. The time was now 12:20 PM. Eclipse was really freaked out by Pinkie's unreal bouncing. _Does she ever take break and breathe? _Eclipse thought. Pinkie knocked on one of the double doors. Eclipse could see a white, short pony with a surprise look on its face, walk to the door. "Hello Pinkie Pie, and hello, Mister." Rarity said with a nice accent. Eclipse now remembered the show, My Little Pony, and remembered that Spike, a baby dragon, was in love with her. He promised himself not to flirt with her or think about her, in a dirty way, because he wanted to obey the 'Bros before Hos' rule. Or would it be 'Bros before Mares'? He thought. "Oh, this my new friend, Eclipse! He's a… Hey, what exactly are you, Eclipse?" Pinkie asked. "I am a human, from the planet 'Earth'. I don't know if this is a dream or not, but this world really interesting." Eclipse replied, trying to sound a bit confused, as he did not want anypony to know he knows about them. "Well nice to meet you, Eclipse. And nice attire! You certainly look like some sort of 'Mares Bond'." Eclipse thought that was a pony version of 'James Bond'. "Well sorry to leave early, but I really have to get back to my designs for my dresses, it's going to take a while. But nice to meet you Eclipse! And bye Pinkie!" Rarity said. "Nice to meet you too, and good day." Eclipse said, trying to sound as professional as possible. "Bye, Rarity!" said Pinkie. "Next, to Twilight's house." She said to Eclipse, point her hoof down the road. "Who the fuck puts their home in a tree? Oh yeah, it's a cartoon." Eclipse said to himself. "I know you like rough sex, but not now." Pinkie said to Eclipse. "What the heck? I didn't say that I wanted to have sex with you! But, if you want to, I won't say 'no'." Eclipse said, a bit embarrassed. "I'll think about it." Pinkie said with wink.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh! How do you keep bouncing like that? My feet are killing me!" Eclipse yelled. "'Cause I'm always happy, silly! And what are feet? You should go to the hospital if you're dying!" Pinkie said. "Feet are the things I walk on, you walk on. Hooves! Right?" Eclipse replied tiredly. "Yup!" replied Pinkie.

Though it took twenty minutes, Eclipse thought the walk took an hour. "Ok, we're here!" Pinkie said to Eclipse's relief. While Pinkie knocked on the wooden door, Eclipse was thinking of how hungry he was, and how badly he wanted to find some nice a calm to talk to. A pony came to the door and smiled, then raised an eyebrow at Eclipse. "Hello Pinkie! And hello, uh, you. What is your name, if you don't mind me asking." Said, who Eclipse assumed was Twilight. "Eclipse, Eclipse Comet. Pardon me; I am just very tired from walking around." Eclipse replied, now very tired. "No problem, Eclipse! Anyway Pinkie, what's up?" Twilight said. "Oh, I just found Eclipse running towards Ponyville five hours ago. He said he was working and 'experimenting' with a machine that can 'transport' him into the future or the past. Bu-" "But I think my machine transported me to another dimension, because the date in this world is the same in mine. I can go back to my world whenever I want, but I'll explore for a couple of days." Eclipse said, interrupting Pinkie. "Well it's getting dark, Eclipse do you have a place to stay, for now?" Twilight asked. "No, unfortunately, I haven't quite thought of that issue." Eclipse answered. "Well if you want, you can stay here for a few days. I'll keep you comfortable… If you know what I mean." Twilight said with a wink and blushed faced. "Thank very much, I'll try not to bother you while I stay." Eclipse said. "Wait what do you mean by keeping him 'comfortable'?" Pinkie asked curiously. "Noth-" Twilight was interrupted by Eclipse. "We're going to have a private party together. Nobody- I mean nopony else. Now we'll continue our tour tomorrow, ok?" "Okey dokie lokie!" Pinkie replied, bouncing out of the house. "Now where were we?" Twilight said.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 8:59 PM, and Eclipse was tired. But, Twilight really wanted to know more about this human. "You can ask me five questions; in return, I ask you three." Eclipse said after a yawn. "Ok! Where are you from and how is it there?" Twilight asked excited. "Man, I sound like an alien… I am from the planet 'Earth' where war happens, but peace, confidence, and happiness is somehow always found." He answered. "Ok, this is the second one; what kind of technology does your kind have?" Twilight asked. "Well, we aren't the BEST civilization, but we do have Helicopters (Machines that can fly straight up and any direction), Planes(Fly up and down, on an angle), Space Shuttles(Aircraft that can go into space and we did go on the moon)-" "Wait, you guys went on the moon?!" Twilight interrupted. "Yes (That's number three!), as I was saying, we have guns (Machines that can kill you or seriously injure you), Nukes (A device that splits Uranium atoms (A radioactive Element) and creates an explosion about twenty miles wide, and you can NEVER go back to where it explode for thousands of years.), and the Internet (Devices that are connected together to be able to look up, buy, and sell ANYTHING.)" "Number four: Do humans kill each other for no reason?" Twilight asked nervously. "Unfortunately, yes. But they are put away in a place where they cannot harm anyone." Eclipse replied. "Wow… Ok, my last question is: are you going to harm us ponies?" Twilight asked, again nervously. "Of course not! I will actually protect all of you by keeping this visit confidential in my world." He replied. "Now, for my questions; 1. Do you have any snacks or food? 2. Where's the bathroom? 3. Will you be my friend, I mean like, do you want to 'do it'?" Eclipse asked. "1 Yes. 2. over there to the right. …After we eat, I may think about it…" "…Yay." Eclipse said in a very low, high-pitched whisper.

After they ate and after Eclipse peed, Twilight and Eclipse made out, but there was no sex. Eclipse woke up to the normal blank ceiling. He remembered his dream; He was in a light room. A light yellow horse- no, pony, with a pink mane is with him. He proceeded to kiss the pony, as if she was a human. He then woke up. "Was that Flutt-… I forgot I was in Equestria. Is Twilight awake?" Eclipse said to himself. He got up and saw he was still wearing his same clothes. "I should've brought some clothes with me. Wait! Doesn't Rarity make clothes? I should go ask her. Ahh, but I have to continue the 'tour' with Pinkie. Maybe I shall ask her to stop by Rarity's house." He thought. After he stretched, Eclipse walked out of the guest room to find Twilight, in a room above him sleeping with a smile. A dragon he recognized as Spike was also sleeping beside her in a basket-like bed. Eclipse proceeded into the library and decided to read some of Twilight's books. He pulled a book titled "How to do magic, without a horn! (Warning: Very hard!)" It read:

_ Chapter One: Making Food_

_ Try something simple, like spawning a cup of water or a bowl of cereal. To do this speak the following words: As the wheel runs, the hunger stops_

"As the wheel runs, the hunger stops." Eclipse whispered. Sure enough, a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerio's appeared on a table next to him. He began eating it, while reading the book. He put the book down to look at his watch: 8:23 AM. "Wow, still pretty early." He said, continuing to read the book.


	6. Chapter 6

**WTB: "I'm sorry for a short chapter, My shoulder in aching, and I want to rest it. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!"**

"What the… ahh shiiiitt!" Eclipse yelled as he performed a levitating spell. "Uh…uh…'Ice trails the mares'!" he performed the deactivation spell. Eclipse landed on the floor with a hard thump. He quickly got up, wiped his pants, and glanced at the hallway where Twilight's room was in. He heard footsteps and ran back to his room and lied down, eyes closed, and book on the floor. He heard trotting and heard Twilight whispering. "*Yawn* Wh-what was that sound?" Eclipse remembered that he had left his watch in the library, and had heard it beep. "Hmm…This must be Eclipse's watch, '9:57', I have to clean myself up… I had a great night…I'll make breakfast first." Eclipse heard plates and cups banging softly. He decided to get up and make Twilight and Spike some breakfast, so Twilight would have time to clean up. He walked silently over to Twilight, and whispered: "Good morning." Twilight jumped and Eclipse caught her. "Why… You scared me!" Twilight said, letting out a slight chuckle and smile. Eclipse put her down and walked towards a window. "So, how was your sleep?" He asked. "Well good, but did you hear that loud thump?" She asked. "Yeah, about that…" he said pointing to "How to do magic; without a horn!"

After making Spike and Twilight some pancakes, Eclipse continued to stare out the window, waiting for Pinkie Pie. He had an odd feeling. "I'm going for a walk, I be back in ten to fifth-teen minutes." He said. "Ok, I'll be here!" Twilight said. Eclipse walk out of the tree-house and followed a path. The odd thing is, he didn't know why he chose it, and he 'felt' like he needed to follow it. After five minutes, he encountered a strange-looking creature, one he immediately recognized. "Ahh, strange fellow. My name is Di-"The creature was cut off by Eclipse. "I believe your name is 'Discord' the Master of Chaos." "Ah, the 'Reformed Master of Chaos'." Discord corrected Eclipse. "Well I was walking and came upon you, Discord. Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Eclipse asked. "Well, I was just taking a walk, enjoying life. You seem worthy of having some of my powers; here have my powers, as a gift. I'm feeling a bit generous right now, and todays your lucky day." Discord said while touching Eclipse's head. "Now be careful, do not use them for bad, like I did. Spawn things in, a pizza maybe. I have to go, bye!" Discord said while running. "Thanks?" Eclipse yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the frack was that about?" Eclipse said to himself walking back to Twilight's house. _Powers? So Discord has, like, 'trolling' powers, and he can get whatever he desires-does that mean I can too?_ He thought. _So he snaps his fingers to do what he wants. _"Aha! I want to appear at Twilight's front door!" Eclipse said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, he appeared behind Pinkie, who was knocking on Twilight's door. "Ahh!" They both screamed. "How'd you get behind me?! Did you follow me or was that a magic trick?" Pinkie said with a raised eyebrow. "I…I… It's a long story. Anyway are ready to finish that tour?" He replied. "Yes, I just have to let Twilight know where we're going." "Ok, Pinkie."

"Hey Pinkie and Eclipse! Wait, how'd you get here so fast?" Twilight asked. "Long story short, I just got here." Eclipse replied. "Ok, Pinkie, I am guessing you guys are going to continue that 'tour' of yours?" Twilight asked. "Yup, I just wanted to let you know! Bye!" "Bye!" Twilight said. "So where are you taking me now?" Eclipse asked. "My trusty friend, Applejack!" Pinkie replied. "First, can we stop by Rarity's? I would like to ask her if she has any clothes for me." He asked. "Sure thing, Eclipse!" "Pinkie, close your eyes please, I'm going to do a trick of magic." "Ok! Are you going to give me a bunny or cake? Ooo this is sooo exciting!" Eclipse focused on his destination, the he snapped his fingers. "Open your eyes, please." Eclipse said. "Woah, were at Rarity's house! How'd you do that, Eclipse?" Pinkie asked. "It's a secret, no one should know. Well not _yet _at least." He replied, with a smirk.

Pinkie knocked on the double doors. Once again, a white pony walked to the door. "Why hello there again, Eclipse!" Rarity greeted. "Hello, I came so I could ask you for a favor, if you don't mind." He said. "As long as it does not involve get dirty, I'm listening." She said. "Well, I would like to know if you have any clothes or suits for me. I didn't bring any clothes with me." He said. "Well for you, I do not have any outfits on hoof. But I _can _make an outfit for you; here let me measure your height and width." She said. "Hmm… Five feet, ten inches…. Thirty-two inches around… Oh! I know exactly what your outfit will look like! Your suit will be waiting for you in three hours, good day!" She said. "Thanks and goodbye!" Eclipse replied.

Eclipse yet again, teleported Pinkie Pie and himself to a farm area with a LOT of apple trees. He immediately recognized the area, Applejack's farm. An orange pony, Eclipse knows as Applejack, walked towards Pinkie and himself. "Howdy there Pinkie, I see you've brought a friend with you. Would you mind telling me your name, sir?" Applejack said. "Eclipse is the name! Nice to meet you." Eclipse said. "He's from a planet he calls 'Earth'. I'm showing him around Ponyville." Pinkie said. "Well, I've got to get back to bucking some more apples. Sorry for the short time." A.J. said. "Good day, Applejack!" Eclipse said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**I will post two more chapters today, because I had missed two days.**

"Oh! I've got to go Eclipse! I've to work today; we will finish the tour later on; 6:00PM, maybe?" Pinkie said with a disappointed voice. "Ok, no problem." Eclipse replied. He walked to a trail, and followed it until he was sure no one would see him. He took a deep breathe, remembering the movie _Looper _. _Telekinesis? Magic? Can I use magic as TK? Only one way to find out. _Eclipse sat down on the grassy ground. He picked up a rock, and snapped his fingers. A clear red-tinted aura formed around the round in his hand. It immediately began to rise, and then Eclipse snapped his fingers again. The rock fell back into his hand. He began to think of having some pizza. As he was about to snap, he saw a carriage in the air about four hundred to seven hundred feet up, being pulled by two animals with wings. Eclipse mouth dropped, and his hand was still in the snapping position. It had occurred to him the carriage was beginning to turn towards his direction. He noticed that the animals flying the carriage were two ponies. Eclipse got up and ran behind a tree. He heard the wings of the ponies as they grew closer. About five minutes later, he heard them land, with force. Eclipse heard voices behind him: "Princess, we've to go to the meeting, why are we here? The creature ran away, there's no need to follow." Said what sounded like a buff pony. "I've my business, and so do you. Now I will be back." Said a glorious, polite voice Eclipse recognized as Princess Celestia. Eclipse heard the clopping of hoofs hitting the dirt, and closed his eyes. "Hello, there. You seem slightly lost; perhaps you can tell me your name." The Princess said. Eclipse started to remember that he was probably the first human to enter this world, and that he needed to make a good impression for his race. "Hello, I am Eclipse Comet and I am a human. I didn't know what that carriage was so I ran, how daftly of me." He said, with a nervous smile.

"Eclipse Comet? Wonderful name indeed. And my name is Princess Celestia. You must be that creature Twilight was talking about. Come with me, as I am on my way to her house." The Princess said. "Sure thing, your majesty. " Eclipse said while bowing. "Allow me." He said opening the door to the carriage. "Thank you, Eclipse. You're very polite." The Princess replied. "It's my pleasure." He replied back.

The carriage took off with incredible force; well at least it was incredible to Eclipse. Eclipse was dumbfounded. His jaw could not drop any lower as he gaze upon the town below them. "If I could say something; your kingdom is…is… let's just face it, there are no words to put how amazing this place is!" Eclipse said, astonished. "Thank you." The Princess said, letting herself chuckle lightly. Eclipse saw the familiar tree that was Twilight Sparkle's house. "Princess, we are here." One of the ponies that were flying said. When they landed, Eclipse got out first, then went to the Princess's side and opened it for her. The Princess smiled when she got out. One of the 'pilot' (As Eclipse decided to call them) ponies untied his harness and knocked on Twilight's door. "The Princess is here." The Pilot said. "Come in, if you will." Twilight said. Eclipse and Celestia walked into her home. Celestia sat on a couch next to a coffee table, following Twilight. Eclipse decided to leave them alone and find another book in the library. He picked out book marked with a sticker that read: _Inappropriate, Especially for children. _The title was: "_The Mare That Was Beep-Beeped in the Maze_". "Seems legitimate, what could be inappropriate about ponies?" Eclipse said moving into the guest room and closing the door.

Ten Minutes Later

Eclipse looked at the book that was now on the floor. "How…How… How could 'Drocsid' do that to ' '?! Ugh!" He said while in tears. Eclipse glanced down at the book and wiped his eyes. He looked at the back of the book and read it: _This story is based off real-world events. _"WHAT?! I feel really bad for the pony who is victim to this beast." He said out loud. He looked at the author's page and was stunned. _This true story was written and published by Discord de Chaos. _"That guy wrote this? Hmm… Never mind, I'll just get another book."

Eclipse found a book with the same sticker as the one before. It was titled: _Final Equestination. _"This sounds like the '_Final Destination' _back on Earth. Wouldn't be surprised if this is the pony version."


	9. Chapter 9

_Connor got up from the bed and looked back at Sarah. He then glanced back at his picture from the night of the party. He noticed that his friend, Alex's, head was blocked by a smear; but it looked like a knife. He then knew what this meant; Alex is next. He put his socks and boots on his hoofs, and then went out the door. Connors then galloped towards Alex's house, being sure to not to trip or get injured. _

_ Connor finally reached Alex's house. The door was locked, and so were the windows. But the windows weren't covered by the blinds, so he looked for Alex. He saw him working on the underside of his table. Connor noticed that the table's screws were sticking out, but Alex did not seem to notice them. Fearing that knocking on his door willing cause Alex's death, Connor used his magic to write a letter from inside Alex's house, telling him to come to the window. Before he could finish the letter, the table leaned toward Alex as he was pulling out of under the table, causing wrench to hit the "ON" switch on the mini buzz saw on the table. The buzz saw fell onto Alex's neck, cutting it immediately. At this point, Connor was already breaking the window, then climbing into his friend's house. He-_

There was a knock on Eclipse's door. Eclipse now annoyed, got up and opened the door. It was Twilight. "Hey Eclipse, could you please come with me and have a talk with the Princess?" Twilight said with smile. "Sure." Eclipse said now forgetting about his anger. Eclipse bookmarked the book, and walked over to, what looked like a living room. "Hello," Celestia said with a smile. "I was just talking with Twilight about what we can do with you. We've came up with a possible job you can do, since you wish to stay here for some time." "I am willing to hear what you have to say." "Well, I need a bit of 'information' from the town, for my 'experiment'. All you have to do is gain most of the female ponies' respect and form a 'close' relationship with them. Pretty easy, in fact." Celestia said. "So you're telling me that you basically want me to be a 'Pimp-Spy' and have sex with most of the ponies in the town? What am I gaining from this, other than pleasure?" Eclipse said, baffled. "In a way, yes. But you will be paid for every three ponies you have sex with. Provide proof (pictures) of your actions and we'll double the pay. We'll even exchange and transmute our bits into whatever your currency you have back on your home world." Celestia replied. "Do you have a list of ponies in particular? A starting point of some sort?" Eclipse said, not believing what is happening. "Yes. Take this letter, do not open until the time and date written on it. Do not show anypony the letter, including Twilight. The time on the letter is when you start your job, be creative and think it out before starting on a target. Good luck, Eclipse, I know you'll do great. By the way, that book was made by my sister, Luna." Celestia said walking through the door. After she left, Eclipse was even more baffled. Then Twilight came over to where he was standing. "It might've been different, it might've been something you wouldn't have liked." She said. "Yes; it might've been. It might've been."


	10. Chapter 10

**After this chapter, the rating of this story will be changed to "M".**

Eclipse sat in his bed, looking at his watch, waiting for the time written on the note. He looked over to his new clothes Rarity made for him. They were mostly black, but the minor details were dark red. On the sleeves of the three suits were weird signs; a bow with an arrow being pulled back on the string. The sign was slanted and was in a circle. The bow and arrow was red and the patch was black. It kind of reminded him of the Swastika, but instead of hating the sign, he adored it. Eclipse focused his attention to his watch and the note. The note said "_4/17/25 10:30 AM_", and the time on his watch read "_10:28:49 AM_".

The time was now _10:30 PM_, and Eclipse was now opening the note. He stared at it in disbelief and dropped the note. The note read:

_ If you have read this note at the exact time written on the back of this paper, you have accepted your mission. Here are your first 'targets':_

_Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity (Optional, but do for twenty more bits)._

_There is NO order that you need to complete this list. You have twenty minutes to reach Rainbow Dash at Sugarcube Corner, get prepared and dressed, she's loyal, so you'll have to gain her trust by doing her a big favor; I'll have a situation created to give you the edge. Make sure to where the suits Rarity made, as it will be a vital object to aid you to proceed in this mission. Good luck._

_P.S. Keep this note on you at all times. You mustn't let ANYONE see this, or you will fail the mission._

Eclipse quickly picked the note up and put it under his pillow. He changed into his new suit and replaced the note in his pocket. Somehow, the suit fit perfectly on him; not too tight, and not too loose. He looked at himself in a small mirror in the bathroom. He thought he looked like a Secret Service agent. Eclipse thought of a note that said "I've taken a walk, be back in an hour or so. –Eclipse" then he snapped his fingers. He placed the note on the floor in front of Twilight's bedroom door and quickly ran out the door. He could see Sugarcube Corner from here; and there were ponies around it; so the option to teleport was unavailable. He walked with a fast pace, and within five minutes, was at the front door. Eclipse walked in and saw cyan pony with a cake-shaped hat on. "Morning, uh...do you have any breakfast specials?" Eclipse asked, still catching his breath. "No sorry. But Pinkie Pie is looking for you, she's upstairs." The pony replied. Eclipse nodded thankfully, and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Eclipse!" Pinkie screamed, scaring Eclipse, and making him almost fall down the stairs. "Woah! Hi there… You startled me." He replied, allowing himself to chuckle. "My friend Rainbow Dash is coming, and I would like you to meet her. Oh, and nice suit by the way." Pinkie said. "Thanks." He replied. "I really wish I had a toy, or a ball or something." Pinkie said, dropping her ears down. "One sec." Eclipse said turning around, then snapping his fingers. When he turned around, Pinkie's face was priceless; her eyes were tearing, and her smile was immensely big. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Pinkie said, while jumping on Eclipse, pushing him to the ground. "Oh! Thank you! I so happy I…" Pinkie said, then getting mischievous look on her face, and then finally kissing Eclipse on the lips. "Pinkie, your… your amazing…" Eclipse said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**O.K. I lied, NEXT chapter is when this story's rating will be changed to "M". Enjoy!**

Eclipse knew that Pinkie Pie was a "Target", but he knew he should take care of Rainbow Dash first. While Pinkie was aggressively kissing him, Eclipse started to pull away. "We should finish another time, no disappointment intended, it is just that I need to do 'work' in a couple of minutes." Pinkie look at him satisfied. "We better finish this later; you are a really good kisser." She said. "I should say the same for you." Eclipse replied, getting up from the floor. Eclipse heard a seemly familiar voice; one that he couldn't remember the name of. "Hey, is Pinkie here? I have these cupcakes that she told me to make. She gave me a weird frosting; said it was made from po-" The voice was interrupted by Pinkie. "Oh, hey Dashie! Thanks for making those cupcakes!" Eclipse thought he saw the figure of Celestia behind a tree he could barely see. He headed down stairs and saw a hooded pony running towards; who he assumed was Rainbow Dash, through a tall window. "Watch out!" Eclipse screamed running in front of Rainbow Dash. The hood pony tried to slow down but it was too late; it broke through the window and landed in Eclipse's arms. "What the heck were you thinking?!" Eclipse said, looking into the pony's barely visible eyes. At almost the same time, the pony looked at Eclipse's patch on his arm, and Eclipse looked at the pony's symbol on its hood. The symbols were the same. The pony then jumped out of Eclipse's arms and flew in the air. "It's complete." The pony said, then taking off. Eclipse looked at Rainbow Dash, The cake pony, and Pinkie Pie; all of them baffled and slightly scared.

"Thank you mister, um, what is your nam-" Rainbow said, interrupted yet again by Pinkie. "He's Eclipse, and Eclipse, do you know who that pony was? He or she seemed to know you, or at least saw you before." "I know no more than you do Pinkie. Ad you, is your name 'Rainbow Dash'?" Eclipse said, confused and kind of knowing what just happened. "Yes, why?" Rainbow said. "Well, we should get to a safer place; an isolated hideout or something. Just in case that pony comes back." Eclipse said, trying to sound as least as suspicious as possible. "Yeah, we could go to my house in Cloudsdale, but could you tell me why you need me?" Rainbow said. "It's is kind of a personal manner, I rather I tell you in your home, or some other place. I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I know I just met you, but I kind of just saved your life, I think." Eclipse said. "Ok, are you heavy? Hmm… No, not really. Ok, be prepared for the flight of your life!" Rainbow said, after picking up Eclipse to see how much he had weighed. "OHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHIIIIIIZZZLLLLEEEE!" Eclipse yelled, looking down and at how fast they were going. "First we stop by Twilie's house; need to get that spell to allow you to walk on clouds." R.D. said, while slowing down. "Walking on clouds?! This place just gets better and better." Eclipse said to himself. "What's that?" R.D. said, slowing down even further. "I, I just real like your flying. You're really cute, you know, if you don't mind me saying." Eclipse said a little quiet. "Uhh… Thanks… I appreciate it." R.D. said with a light chuckle. Eclipse could now see her face had blushed, and he was deciding that she was actually really cute. "I'm serious, you really do fly great. And you are also good-looking; I know it sounds weird 'cause we are completely different species, but we humans have never met another intelligent species before. All we do is imagine what it would be like, how it would feel to see an 'alien', or a different animal, that can walk and talk. We always thought aliens would be hostile, but ponies are way different, in a good way. The thing is if our race meets your race, we would most likely take over the land, or start a war. It's a bad instinct we have, but not all humans are bad, like me. There was one named 'Hitler'-" "Do you mean 'Hoofler'?" R.D. interrupted "No, but if you had one like ours, I feel terrible for you." Just then they land in front of Twilight's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**O.K., I lied again; I am _not _changing the** rating.

"Ok, I think I did the right spell," Twilight said. "It should last three days." "Ok, let's go," Rainbow Dash said, a little worried. She grabbed Eclipse, one hoof on his upper back, and one behind his knees. "So, did you really mean what you said before?" Rainbow asked. "Wh…Oh yeah, of course!" Eclipse replied. Rainbow Dash blushed. "Well um, thanks. No one ever told me that I was good-looking." She said. "Wow, I'm surprised! A mare like you should expect ponies to compliment you." Eclipse said, now more in the mood to finish the target more than ever.

They reached Rainbow's house. Rainbow placed Eclipse on the cloud of the house. Eclipse was baffled on how he was able to walk on a cloud, let alone talk to ponies. "Well, nice place you got here." Eclipse said, trying to break the silence. "Thanks, but what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Rainbow Dash said, eager to know. "Well, how can I say this politely; I would like to… maybe spend some time alone…with you; if that is ok with you." Eclipse said, hoping for the best. "…Uh…Yeah…Just come inside." R.D. said softly.

Within a matter minutes, Eclipse had started to make out with Rainbow Dash. She was moaning much like human female would during sex. Rainbow paused for a moment, and then looked up at Eclipse. "… Um…Do… Do you want to…maybe…um, close your eyes," she said soft, but nervously. Eclipse followed her order, and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw the rainbow-colored pony having sexual intercourse with him, and he did nothing to prevent it.

Eclipse awoke, and then proceeded to check his watch. Three hours had past, and he remembered what had happened earlier. Rainbow Dash lay on his chest, slightly smirking, but asleep. Her wings were extended and her mane was disorganized. Eclipse pushed Rainbow slowly, for what felt like twenty minutes, off him. He then got dressed and heard a movement in the bed behind him. He saw Dash waking up, and then her smirk grew to a huge smile. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my g-" Rainbow shouted, only to be interrupted by Eclipse. "Shhhhh!" "I'm so-" Dash whispered, and then she and Eclipse heard voices from where Eclipse thought was the front door. "There she goes again; that's the seventh time we heard Dashie scream 'Oh my gosh!' What could she be doing in there?" Eclipse recognized as it as Pinkie Pie. "I dunno, but it sounds like she's sure is havin' fun. Maybe she was bucking apples?" Eclipse recognized it as Applejack. "Um… Applejack…I…I don't think Rainbow Dash has apple trees in her house. I don't even think it's even possible to grow one this high." Said a very soft voice Eclipse immediately remembered, even though he had never met the person; Fluttershy. "Go outside and tell them something to get them away from the door!" Eclipse whispered. "Like what? What sounds like sex but isn't?" Dash whispered back. "I don't know… Masturbation? Or tell them you were watching a movie that was really funny!" "What movie takes three hours to watch?!" Dash asked. "I don't know, oh! 'The Dark Knight Rises' did!" Eclipse whispered back.

Rainbow Dash opened her door, and as she expected, three of her friends were standing there. "Oh hey guys, uh, how's it going?" She said nervously. "Good, y'all sure you wasn't bucking trees in there, you seemed real happy-like in there." Applejack asked. "Of course not, I was just watching- hold on *Rainbow Dash leaves and comes back after three seconds* 'Dark Knight Rises'. Great, funny movie by the way." Dash replied. "'Dark Knight Rises'? I've never heard of that movie." Pinkie said, raising an eyebrow. "That's because Eclipse showed me it. It's on channel 586, it's four dollars, though." Dash said nervously. "Okey dokey lokey." Pinkie Pie said suspiciously. "Ha!" Eclipse yelled on instinct, from the irony of the moment. "Um… Was that Eclipse? I…Um… Would like to meet him, if that's ok with him?" Fluttershy said in near whisper. As Rainbow Dash was about to answer, she was interrupted by a loud noise coming from her home. Eclipse daftly forgot that he was carrying his _phone the whole time he was in Equestria_. He put on the music from 'Inception' and walked in a slow, robotic motion, following the beat of the sounds toward the front door. "Hi, I am Eclipse Comet, and it is very nice to meet you." Eclipse said to Fluttershy as he shut off the music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter thirteen; enjoy! Please review!**

"Um…Hi…My name is…um…Flut…y." The yellow pony said, whispering the last part of her sentence. "Pardon me; but I didn't quite catch what your name was." Eclipse said, pretending to not know her name. "Um…My name is Fluttershy," the yellow pony repeated again, but barely audible. "Ah, very nice name, Fluttershy. And thou live up to it, but I am afraid that there is no need to be shy; I won't put thou in front of a stage." Eclipse said, trying to sound very formal as possible. "Um… Thank you; and it's very nice to meet you too." Fluttershy said. Eclipses snapped his fingers, and began to talk. "Vell, if you're vondering vhy Rainbow Dash vas acting vild and screaming, it's because like she had said; ve vere vatching zhat movie called 'Zhe Dark Knight Rises'. It is a very good movie indeed, as vell as funny." Eclipse said with a strong German accent. "Well, can we watch it?" Applejack asked, chuckling. "NEIN! I mean; no, it's a onezime zhing only; you'd need to repay, sorry." Eclipse said, then snapping his fingers behind his back. "Well that's unfortunate; it sounded really enjoyable. Well; I have to go back to the barn and finish some work. Pinkie, can you get that balloon ready please?" Applejack said. "Sure thing, Applejack," as soon as Applejack headed back, Pinkie Pie grabbed Eclipse's arm and pulled him down just enough for his ear to be level with her mouth. "Listen here buddy; if you're doing anything to harm Dash or my friends, I will hunt you down and kill you; that's a Pinkie Promise." Pinkie said whispered with a serious voice, but Eclipse found it slightly cute. Eclipse gently stroked Pinkie's mane and then pulled her ear towards his mouth. "I am not harming you or your friends, nor do I plan on it. I admire this world and all the animals on it. But, I have heard what you make your cupcakes with, so I suggest what you said before was a little hypocritical. But don't worry; I'll keep that between me and you." Eclipse said with a smirk. Pinkie looked at him with a suspicious eye, and then smirked too and started to trot towards the balloon.

"Well Rainbow, this is goodbye for now; I have to go." Eclipse said. "Ok, but before you go-" Rainbow dash reached for shoulders for what Eclipse thought was going to be kiss, but a soft voice interrupted it. "Um, not to be mean, but we have to go." Fluttershy said. Eclipse quickly turned around and nodded. Once he was in the hot air balloon, he turned and saw Rainbow Dash at her door, ears drooping and waving. Eclipse swore he thought he saw a tear form, but the balloon descended faster than he anticipated. Eclipse felt a little odd, almost sad, but Fluttershy noticed and Eclipse quickly turned and looked down at the town. "Um, Eclipse, is there something wrong? You look a bit, down." Fluttershy said. Eclipse smiled at the thought of meeting Fluttershy in real life, and then turned to her. "No, I just thought that I was a bit rude to you girls. My apologies." Eclipse said, his smile drifting after every word he said. "Oh, it's ok partner. You weren't rude." Applejack said. "Thanks, girls." Eclipse said, struggling to think of what to say.

After about five minutes, Eclipse noticed it was silent; more importantly, _Pinkie _was silent. Eclipse turned to where Pinkie was standing, and saw that she had her head on her hoof and was facing the sunset, preventing her face from being shown. Eclipse walked toward her and sat down next to her. "Pinkie, do you want to talk? You're usually not _this_ quiet." Eclipse said. "Woah, yeah, you aren't this quite when I'm around." Applejack said, realizing that it Pinkie hadn't said a word. "I'm just tired." Pinkie said. "As a viewer, I must say that there is more to you than just being tired. Now I don't mind if you don't want to talk, but at least tell me if there's something wrong; if it's _me _or something." Eclipse said. Pinkie suddenly turned her head away from Eclipse's view. "You're right, but it's not you and I do _NOT _want to talk about it." Pinkie said, muffling her voice with her elbow. Eclipse thought he saw that familiar glistening near Pinkie's eye, and became a little sad. Eclipse was about to snap his fingers, but stopped himself. _I don't think she wants a cupcake, I just hope I have nothing to do with her sadness_. Eclipse thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Valentine's Day, here's you present; chapter fourteen. Enjoy!(Also, PM suggestions are welcomed, and so are reviews.)**

"Um… Eclipse, I think I know what you can do to cheer Pinkie up." Eclipse recognized the voice; he thought to be unbelievably cute, as Fluttershy. Eclipse looked up from his daze to the floor and shrugged. "Speak." He said in a tired and disappointed voice. Fluttershy signaled for him to put his ear to her mouth and listen. Fluttershy then sat next to Eclipse and whispered in his ear. "Okay, but you better be serious." Eclipse said after pondering at the plan. By this time, Pinkie Pie's mane was dark and 'deflated'. Eclipse stood up and turned around to block Fluttershy's view and snapped his fingers, and a glass of milk appeared on the ground, following, a plate with a chocolate cake appeared in his hands. "Well, I guess I'll eat this delicious triple layer deluxe chocolate cake, homemade, recipe from Earth, with a glass of cold milk all by myself." Eclipse sarcastically said out loud. Eclipse saw Pinkie lick her lips in the corner of his eye, and sat down. "Fresh, delicious, chocolate cake." Eclipse said a little louder. "Hey, Applejack, do you want a piece?" Eclipse asked, with the same volume. "Sure. It does look mighty fine!" Applejack said. Eclipse saw Pinkie shiver and lick her lips once more. She eventually smiled and suddenly turned around a grabbed the plate and glass Eclipse was passing over to Applejack. Pinkie started eating the cake with extreme speed and drank the milk in one mouthful. "You're evil, you know that?" Pinkie said with a smile. "Yes, I try my best; you're welcome." Eclipse said with a smirk. Pinkie suddenly hugged Eclipse with force. "Easy, easy!" Eclipse said with a chuckle. Pinkie's mane was back to its normal bright pink, and a bit messy. "Hey, not to ruin the moment but, I still didn't get any cake." Applejack said. Eclipse shrugged. "Sorry, just all of you close your eyes and stick your hands- I mean hooves out." And with that, Eclipse snapped his fingers, causing a slice of cake on a plate to appear in all of the ponies' hooves, along with a glass of milk placed next to them. "Wow, thanks Eclipse!" Fluttershy said without the shyness. "Don't ask, don't tell." Eclipse said, sounding suspicious.

By the time Eclipse had arrived at Twilight's home, the sun had set; unleashing _one of the most beautiful full moon's known_, according to Eclipse. Eclipse opened the door, and walked in. He saw Twilight lying down on a couch, reading a book. Twilight looked up and smiled. "Hey, Eclipse!" She said, using her magic to bookmark the page. "Hey, Twilight, how's it going?" Eclipse said, smiling back. "Well pretty good, did you 'work' today?" Twilight asked. "Yes, I did. Anything wrong?" Eclipse asked, beginning to feel worried. "No, but Princess Celestia wanted me to tell you that if you are 'finished with a subject' to come over to the castle to see Princess Luna." Twilight said. "Okay, would now be a good time?" Eclipse said relieved. "I guess. But of you decide to go now; you'll have to take a train into Canterlot, which is about an hour or so." Twilight said. "Oh, thanks for the heads up. By the way; enjoy that book." Eclipse replied. "I will, see ya!" Twilight said with a smile. Eclipse thought Twilight was amazing at cheering people up, but not as much as Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy. Eclipse stepped outside and did his thing; snapped his fingers. He appeared in front a wall near by a gate with guards posted in front of it. He looked up to see a castle that would put the Empire State building to shame. "What…The…Boy." Eclipse said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late up date, I went out yesterday with my family. Anyway, here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy!**

Eclipse stared at the castle for about five minutes until a pony interrupted him. "What is your business here?" A white, armored pony said, Eclipse assumed that he was a guard. "Oh! I was told by Princess Celestia to speak with her sister; Princess Luna." Eclipse said a little startled. "If what you speak of is true, come with me." The guard said.

Eclipse's jaw dropped so far that it began to hurt most of the time. Along the walls, towards the ceiling were large painted windows that were, as Eclipse described it, _incredible_. "Wow… This place… is… beautiful!" Eclipse said to the guard. The guard kept walking, not saying a word, as if he had heard this many times before. They finally reached a hallway that had a large door at the end. The door had a symbol with a moon, Eclipse recognized it almost immediately. The guard stopped and motioned his head towards the door. "So, this is it?" Eclipse asked, but the guard only nodded. Eclipse walked toward the huge door, becoming more nervous with each footstep. When he reached the door, he knocked three times, and then the door slowly opened. Princess Luna stood in front of him, and Eclipse's first instinct was to bow. Luna smiled and started to speak. "Ah, you've returned. Come in, and let's discuss your first 'target' and how you did with the 'experiment'." Luna said. Eclipse thought Princess Luna's room was beautiful, it had instruments and books about the Moon and the room itself was painted the same color as Luna's body; dark blue. "Marvelous…" Is all that Eclipse could finally say. Luna chuckled at Eclipse's reaction, and picked up a book. "I see you've hadn't had these structures or their beauty back on your world." She said. Eclipse nodded. "We've structures, but not nearly of this size and as well designed." Eclipse said, now paying attention to the book in Luna's hand. "If you're wondering about the book, it is called 'The Equestrian Rapture'. I suggest you read it someday." Luna said, putting the book down. "Now, let's begin. Who did you 'do'?" Luna asked, chuckling a bit at what she just said. "Rainbow Dash. I've to tell you; that was one of the oddest things I've ever done. But I'll have to get used to it, I guess." Eclipse replied with an awkward smile. Luna smiled too, and then nodded. "Well, if you don't want to disappoint my sister and I, I suggest you continue. Did you bring proof of the mission being complete?" Luna said. "I'm afraid I did not. I could even check the time with her on me, speeding faster than my eyes can perceive." Eclipse said, now believing that this is one of the most awkward conversations he has ever had. "Ha, I expected her to be like that. I also expect Twilight to make the 'situation' go _her _way too. Here's your pay; in American money, I believe." Luna said while giving Eclipse ten _thousand _dollars in a backpack. "Wow! Thanks!" Eclipse said, now hugging Luna. "Aw, but if you don't mind, I-" Luna said, but then interrupted by Eclipse "Oh, sorry about that." Eclipse apologized. "One more thing; how exactly were you going to take a photo?" Luna asked. "Well I have this device called a 'phone'. It allows you to wirelessly talk to one another, privately. It also has a camera built in." Eclipse said, pulling out his phone. "Do you, by any chance have an extra?" Luna asked. Eclipse nodded while snapping his fingers behind his back. He pulled out another iPhone from his pocket, and handed it to Luna. "Can you play music on here?" Luna asked. "Yes, but unfortunately, you can't call anyone, since there are no satellites orbiting Equestria to send data to the phone." Eclipse explained. Luna accidently clicked the right app that has music on it. Eclipse quickly snapped his fingers and sings were installed to the phone. "What is this song here? 'Fack' by 'Ehm-in-ehm'?" Luna said while clicking the song, and Eclipse immediately smiled.

_Ah ah ah ahhh_

_Oh god damn_

_I'm gonna facckin cum_

_Oh shit, oh yeah_

_Fack fack faaaack_

_Fuck I am_

_I am,_

_I'm going to cum_

_I'm cumming_

_I never seen no shit like this_

_This bitch can twist like a damn contortionist_

_Condom on my dick_

_Of course it is_

_This bitch don't know what abortion is_

_So I can't cum in her_

_Fucks like a porn star_

_Looks like jenna_

_Fuck I'm gonna_

_Cum_

_I think my rubbers coming off_

_But oh it's so fuckin wet and soft_

_Fuck I'm gonna start letting off_

_I'm squirting and she's not getting off_

_And she's on top_

_I'm gonna fucking, oh god_

_Oh don't do that_

_Don't stop_

_Stop, don't, I don't mean don't stop_

_Ah wait a minute_

_Oh ohh fack_

_I'm gonna fucking cum_

_Ah ah ah ahhh_

_Oh god damn_

_I'm gonna facckin cum_

_Oh shit, oh yeah_

_Fack fack fack_

_Fack I am_

_I am,_

_I'm going to cum_

_I'm cumming_

_Oh wow oh aww_

_I need a cigarette now_

_Oh I'm so fucking hot and your so fuckin hot_

_Oh my God_

_I wanna facking fack_

_No, not fuck_

_I said fack_

_F-A-C-K, F-A-C-K_

_fack fack facking freak me_

_Oh yeah girl c baby_

_They call me mr freaky_

_Let's call your sister three-way_

_Have some threesome_

_Me so horny_

_And your such a fuckin babe_

_I wanna go down on u_

_Fack u shave_

_Oh god damn_

_Here I go again_

_I'm gonna cum, I am_

_Ah ah ah ahhh_

_Oh god damn_

_I'm gonna facckin cum_

_Oh shit, oh yeah_

_Fack fack fack_

_Fack I am_

_I am,_

_I'm going to cum_

_I'm cumming_

_Ok I'm done_

_I already came twice_

_You ain't gonna make me cum_

_I'm all out of gas_

_Not so fast_

_Ah Your finger just went in my ass'_

_Ahh that hurts take it out now_

_Oh wait a minute put it back in_

_In in in_

_This don't mean I'm gay, I don't like men_

_I like boobs_

_Boobs boobs_

_Now See that gerbil_

_Grab that tube_

_Shove it up my butt_

_Let that little rascal nibble on my asshole_

_Oh yeah right there, right there_

_Uhhh I'm cumming_

_Oh yeah_

_Fack I just came again_

_Ok pull it out now_

_Oh fuck yeah_

_Wait he's not out_

_He's still crawling around up there_

_Oh fack I think it's stuck_

_Oh but it feels so fucking good_

"I love this song!" Luna said. "Thanks for the gift!" Luna said, and Eclipse nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the short chapter, I don't feel so good. Enjoy!**

The walk to the train was uneventful, as one might expect. Eclipse knew he could simply teleport back to Twilight's house, but Eclipse felt like he 'needed' to go on the train, oddly enough, he was right. He bought a ticket and felt very odd, as if something bad would happen. As he sat down at his seat on the train, he noticed a pony with a dark red coat and a dark grey mane, walking suspiciously towards the conductor's room. He decided to focus on her for the rest of the ride. As his curiosity was eating him up, the train began to speed up unusually faster. The door suddenly busted open and a dark grey, unicorn pony stood in the door way, with an evil smile on her face. Eclipse recognized her as _Queen Chrysalis_. Chrysalis stared at all the ponies on the train and then finally said; "Now, as may have noticed, the train is travelling at faster speed. I will crash this train if all of you do not listen to me. A couple of changelings will come around with bags and I order you to put whatever bits you have on you, in there," the Queen's eyes fell onto Eclipse's and her smile grew larger. "What an interesting creature, maybe intelligent enough to listen." She said. Eclipse frowned and snapped his fingers; causing the Queen to become pinned to the wall, her smile disappearing. "You get off the train or I will end you." Eclipse said, angrily. To Eclipse's surprise, the Queen smiled. "You fool! How about we play this game; you'll work for me!" She said, looking directly into Eclipse's eyes and the next thing Eclipse saw was the Queen shooting a green beam into his head, causing him to feel extreme pain. Chrysalis, now standing up, signaled to one of the changelings, to crash the train. "You'll be my bitch now, strange creature." Chrysalis said. "Yes, you whore." Eclipse said, there was a green glow in his eyes. "You will refer to me as 'Master'." Chrysalis said, losing her smile. "Yes, Master Whore." Eclipse said. "Ugh… Close enough." Chrysalis said, levitating Eclipse and exiting the train.

"Ugh, something is not right!" Twilight said, pacing back and forth. "What's wrong, Twilight?" The purple dragon said. "You promise you won't speak of this to anyone?" Twilight responded. "I Pinkie Promise," Spike said. "Well I kind of put a tracking spell on Eclipse, but I can only tell if he's in danger or if he's ponyknapped." Twilight said, drawing circles on the floor with her hooves. "You WHAT?! You… You… You… You _stalker_." Spike said with a mischievous face. "Listen, I am sensing that he is both in danger and ponyknapped!" Twilight said. "Well, can you tell where he is?" Spike asked, with a little worry. "No, I don't think so. Not unless he has magic, which he doesn't." Twilight said, a little disappointed. "Are you sure? I saw him teleport like, twice." Spike said. "And you didn't even tell me?!" Twilight yelled. "I thought you knew, it was kind of obvious." Spike said. "Okay, well at least there's a possibility of locating him. I'll try now." She said, as her horn started to glow, and as she closed her eyes. "Sweet Celestia… It appears he is in the Everfree Forest, with… Queen Chrysalis?" Twilight said, worried and confused.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait, I am still a little sick, but enjoy!**

"Well creature, tell me your name." Chrysalis said, staring at Eclipse, while lying on her couch. "My name is Eclipse, I am a human." Eclipse replied, with a faint green glow in his eyes. "Tell me of your home, what did you do?" Chrysalis said, now getting a little bored.

*Inside Eclipse's mind*

"What is going on here? Chrysalis, where are you?! The frack is this?" Eclipse said, uncovering three objects, about four and a half feet between each other. Though Eclipse could not see, he knew that the objects were doorknobs, which probably meant that they were connected to doors. "What do I do? Open them, and if I get the wrong one, I get shocked or something?" Eclipse said to himself while re-feeling each door knob. "Door number three, I choose you!" He said, a little louder than he wanted too. Behind the door was a room, in which a machine control panel was located. The control panel was a small puzzle, which included a board that had a keyboard, and above the keyboard was a sign that read: _To escape the evil, type in what you want your body to do, as you are currently being controlled by Chrysalis_. There was a sign near the one above the keyboard, which read: _HINT: Before you decide to harm your foe or break free, perform the 'experiment' on her to most likely gain something, then proceed on what you wish_. Eclipse pondered for a couple of seconds and came up with a command which he thought was reasonable. "'S-e-d-u-c-e' and enter!" Eclipse said, as he waited for a response. "Hello? Is the some sort of command prompt in here?" Eclipse asked, but his question was quickly answered as the sign above the keyboard had its text change. _Currently seducing. Please wait…_ "Thank God I am not viewing this, or maybe I want to?" Eclipse typed in another command which transformed the second sign into a monitor that output what his eyes were seeing. "Good." He said as he pulled up a chair he didn't notice before.

*Real world*

"So, master, well since we're are currently not occupied, would you like to… maybe satisfy each other?" Eclipse said. Chrysalis was surprised by this statement, as she realized that nopony had ever asked her to love them, let alone _make_ love with her. "Is…Is…Is this a foolish j-joke?" Chrysalis asked, baffled and worried about what the answer to her question may be. "Of course not Master," Eclipse said as he walked over to Chrysalis, who was now leaning up from surprise. "Have you ever felt _love_ before?" Eclipse rhetorically asked, emphasized on "love". "No…I mean no one has been allowed to befriend me, but _you_ I can make an exception for. If in return you don't try to escape or attack me, I will undo the spell." Chrysalis said, sending the message directly to Eclipse's inner mind. Eclipse nodded and Chrysalis's horn started to glow, at the same time Eclipse was regaining consciousness. "Woah… That… was insane!" Eclipse said as his true self was awake. "I'll show you insane, come on!" Chrysalis said as she pushed Eclipse on her bed.

"This is where I sense he is, hurry, he might be in danger!" Twilight screamed. "Wait, I hear something, shh!" Spike said. From inside, two voices were heard: _Wow, creature! You indeed unique! Yes! That's how I like it! Ugh! Chrysalis! Don't stop… and don't listen to the others; you are truly amazing!_ Twilight and Spike immediately recognized the two voices, and decided to wait for them to stop.

After about thirty minutes, they heard Eclipse say good bye and walk to the door to leave the tower-like base. Eclipse opened the door and was startled by the two people who were furiously staring at him. "Oh, hey Twilight and Spike! I was trying to get Chrysalis to prevent further attacks against Equestrian civilians. But trust me; it's pretty hard to do!" He said with a nervous chuckle. Twilights frown turned into a maniac-like grin. "You're lying." Twilight said, almost whispering. Before Eclipse could speak, Twilight galloped towards him. "Oh shevik!" Eclipse said, as he started to run. Eclipse quickly snapped his fingers, causing a large SR-71 Black bird to spawn in a clearing ahead of him. Eclipse ran for his life, as he reached the aircraft, he looked back at Twilight, who was still galloping and still smiling insanely. "Oh shiz! I don't know how to fly!" Eclipse said after he close the hatch on the Blackbird. "Uh…Uh… 'Ignition'!" He screamed nervously, and then pressed a red button. "Fifty-two minutes to fly from L.A. to N.Y.? Let's go!" Eclipse said as the aircraft started to drive down the runway he spawned in. Before he knew, he was in the air, and he was going three hundred miles per hour. He circled over where Twilight was and he could see her mouth had dropped. Just then, Twilight saw Eclipse disappear into what appeared to be a portal. "What? Wait… How?" She said, looking at where Eclipse disappeared. All of a sudden, the portal reopened and Eclipse was doing seven hundred miles per hour, and zoomed pass the portal. Twilight could see that Eclipse was worried and confused, as he slowed down back onto the run way. After about five minutes of Eclipse rubbing his head, and sitting inside the aircraft, he finally reopened the hatch and stepped out. He walked towards Twilight and sat down by a nearby tree. "What… what happened?" Twilight asked, still in awe of the aircraft. "I-I don't really know. I saw a blue light and suddenly I was at Canterlot and I was Flying towards the Royal Castle. I tried to slow down, but I accidentally shot at the Castle, but the city looked different; it wasn't happy. There were no Pegasi in sight, and there were soldiers around the city. As I was about to crash into the Castle, I was enveloped in the blue light again, and then I was back here." Eclipse said, occasionally looking back at the SR-71. "What is that flying thing?" Twilight asked, still in awe. "It's an SR-71 Blackbird jet. It can go faster than the speed of sound, and it is one of the fastest built aircraft on Earth, but in the 1990's it was removed from tested and decommissioned because it caused too many accidents and basically went too fast." Eclipse said, now looking at Twilight and Spike. After Twilight came back to her senses, she ordered Spike to write a note to the Princess to see if Canterlot was alright, after confirming it was, she finally spoke to Eclipse. "Now let's go home, and when we get there I want you to tell me what were you doing with Chrysalis, and by the way, get rid of the Blackbird." Eclipse nodded and snapped his fingers, causing the Blackbird to disappear.


	18. Chapter 18

Can we talk about this tomorrow? Time seems to be going faster in this world than back on Earth." Eclipse said with a fake yawn. "Fine, but you better tell me EVERYTHING that happened today." Twilight said with a shrug. "Yeah goodnight to you too." Eclipse said sarcastically. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Eclipse." Eclipse walked into his room and locked the door. _I might as well try to find Discord and thank him properly for these powers_. He then snapped his fingers and appeared on the trail he first walked on when he transported here. He started to whistle as he walked down the trail, and soon reached where Discord had previously ran off to. It was a path to a forest Eclipse had recognized as the 'Everfree Forest'. "I have a feeling this leads to something other than Discord." Eclipse said to himself, he then continued walking along the path. "You said my name?" A voice that came from behind a tree said. The voice then revealed its body; Discord. "Ah, yes, you are the generous fella who decided to give me these powers. I didn't think I thanked you properly, so I came to find you; thank you for your generosity." Eclipse said. "It's no problem, but if you don't mind, there is a favor I need from you." Discord said glancing down the path. "Continue." Eclipse replied. "Well, you see I have a friend who is a bit 'down' and who or whatever is causing her sorrow is also affecting her work and her social life." Discord said with a sigh. "Who might your friend be, if you don't mind?" "Her name is 'Fluttershy' and my name is 'Discord', by the way. Fluttershy is allowing me to stay at her property for a while. Anyway, what I need you to do is cheer her up or play a game with her, something to lift her spirits up, no pun intended. And if you can, find the reason for her unhappiness." Eclipse nodded. "I'm guessing she lives down this path?" Discord just responded with a nodded, and walked in the opposite direction. Eclipse evilly grinned as he started to walk. "My next subject."

Eclipse reached the all too familiar cottage that belonged to Fluttershy. As Eclipse remembered who lived here, he felt a strange emotion, only for a second, but one that was powerful. Eclipse just continued walking, and eventually, knocked on the wooden door. Eclipse heard a… 'different' voice come from the home. "Discord's back already?". Eclipse smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. The moment the yellow creature opened the door, her mouth dropped as if in a cartoon. What the yellow creature saw was a reflection of her, like a mirror, and it was imitating every movement, look, and expression of her.

"Is…Is this a joke?" Fluttershy asked. "I must be dreaming; in three seconds, I'll wake up. One…two,"

Eclipse snapped his fingers again.

"…three." Fluttershy looked up and saw the Human she had met earlier; Eclipse Comet. She suddenly became shy once more and hid behind the door.

"Oh, h-hello Eclipse, I-I think I was daydreaming or h-hallucinating. It's probably because o-of the stress from e-earlier today. Anyway, is there something you need?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, in fact, I have come here to be your 'therapist', if you will." Eclipse said, in a soft voice.

"Oh, thanks, but that will not be needed." Fluttershy said.

"I insist. You've been troubled, and I need to help," Eclipse said, crouching to her level. "It's what a friend should do." Both of them smiled.

"Thank you, please come in." Fluttershy replied.

Eclipse entered the cottage, and once again, was amazed. The cottage was one that resembled a small mansion, and there were different animals roaming freely, even a bear was in the cottage. Eclipse wondered how these animals didn't destroy the cottage, or even Fluttershy for that matter.

"Nice place. These animals would have been hostile, and would have destroyed this structure by now, on Earth at least." Eclipse said, still in awe.

"If can ask, where you are from, do animals treat each other with respect, and speak with each other before they cause harm?" Fluttershy asked, sitting on a couch.

"No. The thing is, only us Humans can communicate with each other, or at least that's what we know. Only in legends and books other species can communicate with us. It has been that way for about seventeen thousand years, unless we missed something, I am sure that Ponies are the first species that can talk to Humans, intelligently, that is." Eclipse explained.

"Well next time you come across a squirrel back at your home, try showing him or her a little kindness, and speak to him or her." Fluttershy suggested.

"Will do. Now, what is it that has been bothering you? You seem like a very friendly mare, so I will be friendly also. If there are things you do not wish for me to know, don't let me know." Eclipse said, while taking a chair.

"Um, okay. Well I have a roommate-"

"His name is Discord, am I correct? I met him on the path towards your cottage. Oh, and I am sorry for interrupting." Eclipse interrupted.

"Yes that is his name. He has been, well, bothering me in the past few days, and I am supposed to be very nice to him, I am, but he has been very rude lately and I cannot take anymore. This morning he disorganized the food for my pets and scared my bunny, Angel, and I promised I wouldn't turn Discord back into stone, but he is pushing the limits on me. I…I…I-I'm sorry!" Fluttershy explained, and suddenly burst into tears, causing Eclipse to immediately sprint towards her and hold her in his arms,

"Shhh, Let it out, it's not your fault. I will handle this, just let it all out." Eclipse said, stroking Fluttershy's head and mane. Tears fell onto Eclipse's shoulder, and the unknown feeling made itself present in Eclipse once more. Fluttershy finally accepted Eclipse's hug and wrapped her forelegs around him, increasing the feeling in Eclipse. _I-I can't use her as my 'target'! She…She is special, and kind. I will respect her, and show her the MOST kindness I can_.

"I will fix this, Fluttershy, I will fix this." Eclipse said, as he looked towards the window.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry the long delay; I've been presented with the fact that it is impossible to achieve my goal of at least a thousand words per chapter on week days. Both my stories (TER & IMB) will be updated every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Enjoy!**

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? Time seems to be going faster in this world than back on Earth." Eclipse said with a fake yawn. "Fine, but you better tell me EVERYTHING that happened today." Twilight said with a shrug. "Yeah goodnight to you too." Eclipse said sarcastically. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Eclipse." Eclipse walked into his room and locked the door. _I might as well try to find Discord and thank him properly for these powers_. He then snapped his fingers and appeared on the trail he first walked on when he transported here. He started to whistle as he walked down the trail, and soon reached where Discord had previously ran off to. It was a path to a forest Eclipse had recognized as the 'Everfree Forest'. "I have a feeling this leads to something other than Discord." Eclipse said to himself, he then continued walking along the path. "You said my name?" A voice that came from behind a tree said. The voice then revealed its body; Discord. "Ah, yes, you are the generous fella who decided to give me these powers. I didn't think I thanked you properly, so I came to find you; thank you for your generosity." Eclipse said. "It's no problem, but if you don't mind, there is a favor I need from you." Discord said glancing down the path. "Continue." Eclipse replied. "Well, you see I have a friend who is a bit 'down' and who or whatever is causing her sorrow is also affecting her work and her social life." Discord said with a sigh. "Who might your friend be, if you don't mind?" "Her name is 'Fluttershy' and my name is 'Discord', by the way. Fluttershy is allowing me to stay at her property for a while. Anyway, what I need you to do is cheer her up or play a game with her, something to lift her spirits up, no pun intended. And if you can, find the reason for her unhappiness." Eclipse nodded. "I'm guessing she lives down this path?" Discord just responded with a nodded, and walked in the opposite direction. Eclipse evilly grinned as he started to walk. "My next subject."

Eclipse reached the all too familiar cottage that belonged to Fluttershy. As Eclipse remembered who lived here, he felt a strange emotion, only for a second, but one that was powerful. Eclipse just continued walking, and eventually, knocked on the wooden door. Eclipse heard a… 'different' voice come from the home. "Discord's back already?". Eclipse smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. The moment the yellow creature opened the door, her mouth dropped as if in a cartoon. What the yellow creature saw was a reflection of her, like a mirror, and it was imitating every movement, look, and expression of her.

"Is…Is this a joke?" Fluttershy asked. "I must be dreaming; in three seconds, I'll wake up. One…two,"

Eclipse snapped his fingers again.

"…three." Fluttershy looked up and saw the Human she had met earlier; Eclipse Comet. She suddenly became shy once more and hid behind the door.

"Oh, h-hello Eclipse, I-I think I was daydreaming or h-hallucinating. It's probably because o-of the stress from e-earlier today. Anyway, is there something you need?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, in fact, I have come here to be your 'therapist', if you will." Eclipse said, in a soft voice.

"Oh, thanks, but that will not be needed." Fluttershy said.

"I insist. You've been troubled, and I need to help," Eclipse said, crouching to her level. "It's what a friend should do." Both of them smiled.

"Thank you, please come in." Fluttershy replied.

Eclipse entered the cottage, and once again, was amazed. The cottage was one that resembled a small mansion, and there were different animals roaming freely, even a bear was in the cottage. Eclipse wondered how these animals didn't destroy the cottage, or even Fluttershy for that matter.

"Nice place. These animals would have been hostile, and would have destroyed this structure by now, on Earth at least." Eclipse said, still in awe.

"If can ask, where you are from, do animals treat each other with respect, and speak with each other before they cause harm?" Fluttershy asked, sitting on a couch.

"No. The thing is, only us Humans can communicate with each other, or at least that's what we know. Only in legends and books other species can communicate with us. It has been that way for about seventeen thousand years, unless we missed something, I am sure that Ponies are the first species that can talk to Humans, intelligently, that is." Eclipse explained.

"Well next time you come across a squirrel back at your home, try showing him or her a little kindness, and speak to him or her." Fluttershy suggested.

"Will do. Now, what is it that has been bothering you? You seem like a very friendly mare, so I will be friendly also. If there are things you do not wish for me to know, don't let me know." Eclipse said, while taking a chair.

"Um, okay. Well I have a roommate-"

"His name is Discord, am I correct? I met him on the path towards your cottage. Oh, and I am sorry for interrupting." Eclipse interrupted.

"Yes that is his name. He has been, well, bothering me in the past few days, and I am supposed to be very nice to him, I am, but he has been very rude lately and I cannot take anymore. This morning he disorganized the food for my pets and scared my bunny, Angel, and I promised I wouldn't turn Discord back into stone, but he is pushing the limits on me. I…I…I-I'm sorry!" Fluttershy explained, and suddenly burst into tears, causing Eclipse to immediately sprint towards her and hold her in his arms,

"Shhh, Let it out, it's not your fault. I will handle this, just let it all out." Eclipse said, stroking Fluttershy's head and mane. Tears fell onto Eclipse's shoulder, and the unknown feeling made itself present in Eclipse once more. Fluttershy finally accepted Eclipse's hug and wrapped her forelegs around him, increasing the feeling in Eclipse. _I-I can't use her as my 'target'! She…She is special, and kind. I will respect her, and show her the MOST kindness I can_.

"I will fix this, Fluttershy, I will fix this." Eclipse said, as he looked towards the window.


	20. Chapter 20

After about a half an hour, Eclipse whispered a lullaby to Fluttershy;

"_Hush little pony please don't cry, Eclipse is gonna fix this, don't ask why_

_Hush little pony don't say a word, Eclipse isn't gonna let you get hurt_

_Hush little Fluttershy, don't you cry, Eclipse is gonna make Discord fly_

_Oh little Fluttershy spread your wings, I'm gonna give you lots of great things_

_Oh little Fluttershy rest for tonight, let the little stars shine their light_

_Oh kind little pony, there's no evil to find_

_'cause I'll take care of you for the rest of my time."_

Eclipse looked at Fluttershy (who was on his lap) and saw she was smiling and asleep. Eclipse smiled back and took the yellow pony to her bed, and then put her blanket over her. He went downstairs and out the front door to see Discord walking towards him. Eclipse took a deep breath and looked up and the Moon, and smiled. He started walking towards Discord and noticed Discord seemed a little… funny.

"Discord, you okay?" Eclipse asked.

"Oh, hey Eclipse! Y-you know what, where or how I am g-going?" Discord stuttered, while stumbling.

"What? Discord, did you eat a random mushroom or something?" Eclipse said, walking closer to Discord.

"N-no…I, t-this time… woah… Eclipse, I-I see a-a unicorn? Eclipse ar-are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Discord said, pointing near a tree.

"Discord, nopony is over there! Look, I think you might have been ingesting some substances, and I think you should go home." Eclipse said.

"S-sh-smoking." Discord said.

"What?" Eclipse asked.

"Y-you said that I w-was 'in-in-gust-a-ling', I was in f-fact s-smoking. Excuse me, I am going to pass out." And with that, Discord passed out and fell to the ground.

"Ugh, I have a feeling why you have been upsetting Fluttershy, but still, it's bad to do. Goodnight Discord, and thanks for the magic." Eclipse said, and then snapping his fingers, teleporting Discord.

Eclipse realized that he was supposed to be at Twilight's house, and teleported himself under the covers of the bed. And kept his eyes closed, incase Twilight was there. But just as Eclipse was getting comfortable, the doorknob began to twist, causing Eclipse to act as asleep as a chloroformed woman would be. He heard whispering from the door.

"Twilight, what are you talking about? He's right here!" A voice, Eclipse recognized as Spike, said.

"What? Can you not see he's…" Twilight's voice trailed off as she walked into the room.

"I think you need to layoff the studying, I think you're hallucinating." Spike said, and sounded to walk away.

"But…" Twilight appeared to be trotting closer.

"I know you are awake." Twilight whispered into Eclipse's ear.

"Then lay down with me." Eclipse said, realizing it sounded extremely different from what he intended it to be. "No, I didn't mean it like that, though." Eclipse explained.

"Well, I am a little cold, if you don't mind; I would like to cuddle with you." Twilight whispered.

Eclipse realized that she was making a face that he would recognize anywhere; the 'Rape' face.

"Sure, but I am not in the mood to do anything… physical." Eclipse said a little worried. Twilight slipped into the covers, and then lied down on Eclipse. As Eclipse drifted off to sleep, he decided to try to lucid dream. The technique Eclipse chose requires the dreamer to enter sleep paralysis before starting to dream. As Eclipse began to enter sleep paralysis, he made himself aware of the fact that he will not be able to move throughout the experience. He began to experience the familiar tingling sensations, but this time, he completely lost feeling of his entire body, _success_. Now all Eclipse had to do was keep his eyes closed and imagine a location, but as he was about to ponder at where he should appear, he accidently opened his right eye a bit and saw something odd. He then began to make the mistake of keeping his eyes open, forcing his mind to begin dreaming. But before any hallucinations appeared Eclipse saw Twilight's head…_ bouncing?_ Eclipse realized that she wasn't bouncing, she was having sex with him, and he was paralyzed.

_"WHAT?! I told her to that I wasn't in the mood! How am I…?" _Eclipse said.

Close your eyes.

_"Wait, was that me who said that?"_

Close your eyes_._

"Um, okay?" Eclipse closed his eyes a low and behold, Princess Luna stood in the blackness, which was Eclipse's mind.

Pick a location quickly, and do not open your eyes.

"How'd you… Oh, forget it!" Eclipse said as the scenery around him began to change to the top of the Empire State Building, but it then turned about thirty times higher.

Ah! What did you imagine?!

"In my world, there's a build called the 'Empire State Building' and I made it about twenty-eight to thirty times taller than it actually is." Eclipse said, smirking as the wind blew at him.

Okay, anyway, I am here to discuss you 'job'. No, I am not your imagination, I can always do this.

"Yeah, about that; I kind of want to retire and instead help ponies. I've seen that some ponies here are lonely sometimes, and I want to cure that loneliness." Eclipse said.

WHAT HATH THY SAID TO ME?! Luna was yelling in her Canterlot voice and stepping closer to Eclipse.

"Aw crap!" Eclipse said as he looked down and saw a very distant carriage of hay. Eclipse then looked back at Luna and quickly kissed her, pulled a gun out on her and ran and jumped off the Empire.

"Luuunnnnaaa, IIII lovvvvee yoooouuurrr staaaaarrs!" Eclipse said as he fell. Eclipse turned to a diving position and saw that he was still high up. After about twenty seconds, Eclipse was about a hundred feet off the ground. He noticed something within the hay, something that looked like…_ Luna?_ Eclipse panicked, but was too late to move.

"Awwww shiiiiiiizzzz!" Eclipse yelled.

Eclipse slowed down extremely and landed on his feet.

"Man, what is this?" He said. He turned around to face the carriage.

"It's okay, Eclipse." Luna said with a smirk.

"Really?" Eclipse asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, but Eclipse?" Luna said, still in the hay.

"Yes, Luna?" Eclipse asked.

"DON'T YOU EVER POINT A GUN AT ME AGAIN!" Luna said as she pulled out a gun and shot Eclipse in the head. Eclipse woke up screaming, causing the guilty Twilight to scream also, which made Eclipse scream louder.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am VERY sorry for the long wait, and for the few updates; I've had some personal issues and some school and homework issues That I needed to resolve. I have an idea on how I will make on-time updates, so hang in there, my friends, as this story is just getting started.**

"AHHHH…You… you RAPIST!" Eclipse yelled, as Spike ran into the room.

"*breath* Who *breath*… Raped*breath*…who?" Spike finally said.

"Nothing Spike, I-I have to go… I need some fresh air… I'll be back in an hour or so." Eclipse said, putting on his shoes.

"Eclipse, wait!" Twilight said.

Eclipse turned to Twilight and gave her his version of the 'stare'.

"I-I am sorry." Twilight said.

"So am I."

And with that, Eclipse was out of the house, and making his way to where ever his feet led him. After twenty minutes of walking in a random direction, Eclipse was on a hill on which he could see both Ponyville and Canterlot at the same time. He sat down and took a deep breath and lied down, examining the cyan sky, which strongly reminded him of Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry Rainbow… I'm sorry ponies." He thought.

It wasn't long before it became noon and Eclipse was still lying down on the hill. He began to wonder if he should go back home. "I have to stay, this is a once in a lifetime experience; most 'bronies' only can dream of what it would be to live here, in Equestria. I am ignorant to storm out of Twilight's house, I should go back and apologize, but I certainly have to discuss what event happened last night, or was it a dream? Anyway, I can't believe I just said 'bronies'." Eclipse thought to himself. He quickly jumped of the ground in a way he thought to be 'ninja'. He turned to the direction of Ponyville, but was startled to see a dark blue pony standing in front of him.

"Woah… Princess Luna, you startled me." Eclipse bowed.

"I came to visit you, Eclipse, because of the fact that you seem distressed and because of the events that went on… in your dream." Luna said, with a smirk.

Eclipse returned the smirk.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I uh, I was in the heat of the moment; I have never lucid dreamed before."

Luna giggled a little.

"It's fine, Eclipse, let's not let anyone be aware of what happened. Back to my point, I sense that you do not want to continue the work of what me and my sister have sent you to do."

"I do not, BUT I want to help other ponies when they are in need. I felt something… I could not explain when I was about go to work on Fluttershy- she was full of stress and I felt a weird feeling when she burst in to tears. I promised to help her with her problems, and doing so, I felt a feeling I could not explain; but it was amazing." Eclipse said.

"Ah, what you felt was love. You are truly in love with Fluttershy, but It seems like you've never experienced love before, is that so?" Luna asked.

Eclipse sat down next to Luna and sighed.

"No, I have not. That is one of the reasons why I agreed to the job you had offered me."

Luna smiled and put her hoof on Eclipse's shoulder.

"But you will receive the love back soon. Just stay true to your promise and good luck."

Eclipse smiled too.

"Princess, could this conversation about me liking Fluttershy stay between us, please?"

"Of course. And this is for last night." Luna said and kissed Eclipse on the lips.

"Bye, Princess." Eclipse said.

"Bye, and from now on, please call me Luna, I am glad to have you as a friend, Eclipse." Luna said before teleporting away.

"Me too." Eclipse said to himself, while standing up.

Eclipse snapped his fingers, teleporting himself to Twilight's library. He soon heard the all-too familiar sound of sobbing and he recognized it as Twilight's sobbing. Eclipse quickly walked over to Twilight's room and knocked on the door.

"Twilight I need to talk to you." Eclipse said.

"G-go away!" Twilight replied.

"Twilight it's not your fault; we humans react like I did because w-we aren't friendly to each other. Not always." Eclipse said.

There was no reply, but more sobbing was heard.

"Twilight, you are beautiful, and it's true, but I-I do not deserve you. I-I have never really done any good in my life, because I was born and raised in a bad neighborhood. That is why I have chosen to stay here; to do well. All I ask is to help you, Twilight. Just let me help, please!" Eclipse said.

"How, Eclipse, HOW?!" Twilight asked.

Eclipse teleported himself into Twilight's room and reluctantly kissed her on the lips. Twilight accepted his kiss by putting her hooves around his neck. After three minutes, he let go and stood up.

"Thank you, Eclipse." Twilight said, smiling.

Eclipse nodded and walked out of the room, and saw Spike walking towards him.

"What happ-" Spike was about to ask.

"I finished my duty; don't ask Twilight what happened, please." Eclipse said.

Spike nodded and turned around.

Eclipse thought for a quick second, and snapped his fingers.

"Aye, wait! Spike come here real quick." Eclipse said, putting an object in his hand, and then placing his and behind his back.

Spike turned around.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Eclipse bent down to his height.

"Since you and Twilight have generously allowed me to stay here, here is a gift from my world, and a Supercritical Rainbow Ruby."

Spike's eyes turned into hearts at the sight of the ruby. As he went to grab it, he was denied it.

"No, not yet; let me explain how this device works, _first_." Eclipse said.

Spike shrugged, still drooling.

"This device here is an 'iPhone 5S' or 'iPhone 6'. It is only currently capable of playing songs and surfing the Internet. Now, before you ask what the 'Internet' is, let me explain. In short, the 'Internet' is a GIANT library, in your fingertips, or claws. Unlike a library, the Internet is capable of showing almost ANYTHING, including adult stuff. Search anything here, and get the result here, and if you're looking for an image of it, click here." Eclipse said, handing the phone to Spike.

"Oh! And it also has a program called 'Orion', which you can tell it something and it will do it for you. For example, hold this button, and," Eclipse held the home button until a microphone appeared. "Show me an image of R34 Rarity." Eclipse said, looking at Spike, which was confused, and amazed at the same time.

"_Here's what I found for 'R34 Rarity';" _Orion said.

Spike's mouth dropped lower than Eclipse thought was possible. Eclipse chuckled and pressed the home button, and finally locked the screen.

"Try not to let anyone see or use it, okay?" Eclipse asked.

Spike just nodded.

"Anyway, here's that Supercritical Rainbow Ruby I promised." Eclipse said, handing him the said ruby he created.

Spike regained his hearts and took the ruby and held it up in the air like it was a trophy.

"T-thanks!" Spike managed to blurt out before running somewhere else.

Eclipse smiled and nodded as he got up and went outside. He looked at his phone decided to play "Million Bucks" by Maino, and sing out loud. (He made it so he could hear it in his mind, while his phone was silent. Yeah, he's that cool.) After a few seconds, the song started to play, and Eclipse started to jog, aiming to pass by Pinkie's home and then to Fluttershy's home.

"…I think I might give away a million bucks

I think might give away a brand new truck

Cause I feel good

Yea I feel good

Cause I feel good

I think I might take alot of shopping sprees

U in the club goddam all drinks on me

Cause I feel good

Yea I feel good

Cause I feel goo-oo-od

Hey…" Eclipse stopped his singing as he saw an object in the distance, near a tree.

"I don't believe it…"


	22. Chapter 22

"Haha, do you see what I see?" Eclipse said to himself as he turned towards the tree. Eclipse smiled as he neared the object, which was a blue pony, darker than Rainbow Dash, but still blue. He turner his music off and tiptoed behind the gazing pony.

"Nice day, I see," Eclipse said, staring at the town in front of them.

The figure didn't even flinch, she just shrugged.

"For you, yes, but what you don't know is what I came here for, mister," The blue mare said, not taking her eyes off the human.

"Name's Eclipse, Eclipse Comet. Might as well tell me yours as we are relaxed enough,"

"That's where you are wrong, but my name is Trixie, the Great and Powerful. Trixie hasn't seen species like yours around before. If you must know, Trixie is dealing with a problem, a problem with her reputation. Selfish, I know, but when Trixie visited this town before, she acted well, arrogant and self-centered. Trixie has changed and it's true, but nopony believes me. It's no use, Trixie doesn't even know why she's talking to you. Sorry she wasted your time," Trixie said, drooping her head.

"Work. Trixie has to work her way up to be respected. I'm sure Trixie has heard of or met Twilight Sparkle. Work for her; do little jobs, such as helping her clean her library, or be a receptionist, something like that. After a month or so, maybe ponies will respect you enough that they will hire Trixie. Applejack may hire her, but if Trixie doesn't like labor, she should work for the mayor, and that should bring up Trixie's reputation to 'safe' levels," Eclipse suggested.

Trixie looked up and smiled at Eclipse, who was still looking at the town.

"Trixie has decided to thank you with a gift; The Alicorn Amulet. Be aware of the fact that if you were to put it on, selfishness will consume you; Trixie has had her way of retrieving after returning it," Trixie said, handing (Or 'hoofing') the amulet to Eclipse.

Eclipse looked at Trixie and smiled, accepting the amulet.

"Thank you, Trixie, you are truly great. I shall transform this amulet to good, not evil. I will have to speak with Twilight, so farewell," Eclipse said and walked back towards Twilight's house.

When he reached the tree-house, Eclipse found that the door wasn't lock, so he walked in. He saw Twilight sitting on a couch reading and then smiling at the sight of Eclipse. Eclipse knew she was going to ask about amulet as her eyes met with it, so instead, he countered her question with his own.

"Twilight, I'm pretty sure you know what this is," Eclipse started, as Twilight nodded. "But I need you to keep this a secret, okay?"

Twilight nodded.

"I have an idea, but I need your help. I want to transform the amulets' power into good and harmony, instead of evil. But is this possible?" Eclipse asked.

Twilight put on a surprised face and said, "Yes, there is a way. Let me find the book that shows how."

After about five minutes, Twilight found a book and yelled "FOUND IT!" But before Eclipse could ask or say anything, she started reading out loud.

"It says here that in order to transform an evil object, you'll need a source of great power, and the host, which should be you, will be injected with the evil. BUT the evil can be controlled by… Practicing and battling with weapons?"

"It's worth it. I am guessing the 'source of great power' is the Elements of Harmony?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, BUT it says here you cannot directly use the power source, you need to 'earn' the respect of it in order to gain control of it," Twilight said. "Oh! It shows how to transform the Alicorn Amulet on paaaggge… fifty-two!"

"Turn to the page!" Eclipse commanded.

"I am! Here; it says that in order to build the machine to house and transform the amulet, you need one pound of 'Diamoninium' and 'W-wizadite'. I wonder what the last compound is," Twilight said.

"WAIT, WIZADITE?!" Eclipse asked.

"Um, yeah, why are you so surprised? I have never heard of such compound before," Twilight said.

"The way I got here was I injected myself with Wizadite; it is an element, not a compound. It was just discovered on Earth. By your reaction, I am guessing it is not common at all here. But it is fine, I'll just get some of my own," Eclipse said, snapping his fingers. A box of Wizadite appeared on the floor. "Since I have never heard or seen 'Diamoninium', I cannot create it. Do you happen to know where we can get some?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. We can get some at the 'Canterlot Research Lab', so follow me," Twilight said.

"No, let me handle it. I can get you to Canterlot, but from there you'll have to guide us to the lab," Eclipse said, snapping his fingers.

"So…cool," Eclipse heard Twilight say to herself.

After they reached the lab, Eclipse stood, waiting by the door to the office. According to Twilight, you weren't allowed in the actual laboratory unless you had experience. Eclipse had enough experience, but decided he wouldn't tell them that. He sat down on the small chair, sighing. He soon her voices in the lab next to the one Twilight went into.

"Solar activity is picking up, but it doesn't look like a normal cycle, ma'am," A male voice said.

"Do you have any reason why not?" A female voice said.

"No, you said your line wrong! It's 'Do you have any reason that is not a legend?' We have to this right for the play! Do you want to ruin the meaning of 'The Equestrian Ra-," Another male voice said, but Eclipse heard Twilight coming out of the other lab.

"Eclipse, I've got the Diamoninium! So let's go!" Twilight said.

"Okay, Ready?" Eclipse asked.

Twilight nodded, and in response, Eclipse snapped his fingers, teleporting them both.


	23. Chapter 23

"You still need to earn the Elements of Harmony by yourself, you know," Twilight said, levitating the two minerals onto a table.

Eclipse sighed and nodded.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Eclipse said, looking out the window, and then looking at the many books standing in front of him.

Twilight sighed and stared at a picture of her friends for a moment.

"Well, I guess you'd have to learn about the ways of the girls and I, and try to be what are element is. Kindness, loyalty, laughter, generosity, honesty, and magic. You should start off with Fluttershy, as I think it would be the easiest, and yet most life-changing experience you'd ever have, it's just my vibe," Twilight said, surprising Eclipse.

"Well, let me start off with laughter; you're on a hidden camera show called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic," Eclipse said, pointing to random location within the house. "There are cameras there, there, there, and there."

Twilight gave a look of extreme confusion, and then eventually smiled.

"Very funny Eclipse, now go on and be one with Fluttershy."

Eclipse nodded, and walked out the door, and was surprised to see Pinkie sitting with a smile so great, it scared him even more.

"AHHHHHH!" Eclipse scream, waving his left hand over the pink mare causing her to turn into stone. After catching his breath, Eclipse 'destoned' her and Twilight jumped out the window to see what happened.

"ECLIPSE, what happened?!" Twilight said, with, what Eclipse thought to be, 'the most cutest and hilarious expression' he ever saw.

Eclipse kept his eyes on Pinkie and said, "Nothing; Pinkie decided to…uh, play a prank on me… or you."

Pinkie kept on her smile, without saying word.

"…Okay, as long as it was a joke… it must've been a good one too, considering how loud you screamed," Twilight said, smirking.

"Nah, I wasn't scared or anything- I just don't rock with that; it's not my style," Eclipse said, with confidence, also earning a giggle from Twilight.

Twilight turned and returned inside her home. Eclipsed turned to Pinkie and stared at her with anger and curiosity, and then asked, "Why?"

Pinkie replied in her squeaky voice, "Why what?"

"You know; why are you standing here?"

"Because I'm waiting for you, silly," Pinkie replied.

"Well, why ARE you waiting for me, Pinkie?"

"We haven't finished our tour, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Eclipse remembered that he forgot all about his tour with Pinkie, and sighed. "Well, where are we going to next?" 'Please say 'Fluttershy', please say 'Fluttershy'' Eclipse thought.

"My friend 'Fluttershy's' house. She's the kindest pony I know; I bet you two will get a long just fine," Pinkie said.

"Why do think that, Pinkie?" Eclipse asking, following Pinkie.

"Because you both are nice and you both are compassionate…what else? Uh-" Pinkie said, before being interrupted by Eclipse.

"Thank you, Pinkie; you a good friend."

Pinkie smiled and continued to hop towards Fluttershy's cottage, but as Eclipse continued to walk, he started to remember games that he used to play on Earth, and one of them being _Singularity_. He imagined the device, TMD, which was used in the game, and snapped his fingers. The device on his wrist adjusted and its lights turn blue, but Eclipse slipped his sleeve over the device to prevent Pinkie or anypony from seeing it. Eclipse remembered the power of the TMD and decided to use it for demonstrational purposes only.

After about twelve minutes of walking and Eclipse peaking at the device, they reached Fluttershy's cottage. Pinkie knocked on the cottage door and Eclipse moved his left arm behind him, and smiled slightly.

"Hello?" Fluttershy said, almost a whisper.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's going on?" Pinkie asked, somehow still smiling.

"Oh, hey Pinkie. I'm actually not having a good day… I-it's that time again,"

Eclipse smiled even stronger.

"Ohhh that time, huh?" Pinkie asked.

Fluttershy slowly nodded, and occasionally glanced at Eclipse.

"Well I came here to introduce you to Eclipse, here. He's obviously new to Ponyville and he wanted to show that he means no harm to us ponies," Pinkie said, pointing to Eclipse.

Eclipse then bent down and whispered to Pinkie.

"What time is it?"

Pinkie went to Eclipse's ear and said, "Every month, grown-up mares have a time where they get a 'friend', and this 'friend' makes us crazy."

Eclipse accidentally giggled once and then coughed to take away the attention from him.

"Oh hi, Eclipse," Fluttershy started. "I'm not feel well, sorry."

Eclipse nodded and then an idea sprouted in him like a seed in dirt.

"Before we leave, may I come in for a few seconds?" Eclipse asked.

Fluttershy hesitated and then nodded.

"Pinkie, stay a here for minute; I need to talk to Fluttershy."

Eclipse walked into the cottage and Fluttershy gave Eclipse a look of 'what do you want, I'm not feeling well'. He then proceeded to uncover the TMD from his sleeve and looked at it, then to Fluttershy.

"Eclipse, what is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"It is the 'Time Manipulation Device', it basically allows the wearer to do anything with time. Please, do NOT tell anypony I have it."

The yellow pony nodded and Eclipse touched the TMD, which in effect caused to rise.

"I have an idea, but I've never tried it before; I can relive your pain for this month," Eclipse said.

"PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS PAIN!" Fluttershy said in her loudest voice, which wasn't loud at all.

"Okay, um… Here," Eclipse said, pointing his left hand at Fluttershy.

The device glowed an eerie blue, and the light flew towards Fluttershy at a curve. Eclipse noticed that she changed a bit, but not too noticeable like it was it the game. The light stopped and Fluttershy looked more comfortable, and she started to smile awkwardly.

"Umm, Fluttershy, do you feel better?" Eclipse asked, worried.

"Not only do I feel better, I feel…mmm… Eclipse, have you ever noticed how cute you are?" Fluttershy said, with a seductive tone and look.

"Uh-oh I have a feeling I-" Eclipse said to himself, before Fluttershy jumped on him.

"What, honey?"

"Yup; I aged you a week later, which is when your Estrous cycle begins," Eclipse said, cursing at himself.

"Shhh, you use big words; tell me, what happened?" Fluttershy said, moving her hoof towards Eclipse's pants.

"Woah, no Fluttershy, you're in HEAT!" Eclipse said, as Fluttershy sexually positioned herself.


	24. Chapter 24

"Is this not what you wanted, Eclipse?" Fluttershy seductively asked.

Eclipse kept silent, as he was remember how the TMD worked. _Well, I could reverse her age, but that would be too risky. Hmm, I also could make her older, but that could kill her. OHH I could levitate off me and use deadlock on Pinkie. Yeah, I'll do that._

And so, Eclipse levitated Fluttershy off him. He expected her to be scared as frack, but she instead she was still horny.

"Stay here Fluttershy, I need to 'extend' Pinkie's patience a bit, and then I'll see what I will do to/with you, okay?" Eclipse said.

"Yeah, just don't be too long; I getting weeeeet," Fluttershy said, with a kinky giggle.

_Damn; I don't know whether to be creeped out by that or to be turned on by that._

Eclipse got up and began to charge the Deadlock when suddenly he heard a 'warp' sound and looked out of the window.

"Shiiiiiit, Fluttershy, I think I'm going to-" was all that Eclipse could say, before a huge sphere of energy devoured Ponyville.

"…To time travel,"

Eclipse looked around and noticed that Fluttershy's cottage was no longer there.

"W-What is this…? I mean; when is this?" Eclipse said to himself.

Eclipse saw a bearded pony with a wizard-like hat on, trotting towards him. After they examined each other for about a minute, the bearded pony eventually said, "You must be a human, and you've got the TMD; here, come with me quick! We haven't much time!"

Eclipse followed the pony to a shack that was old and rotting.

"Are-Are you going to upgrade it?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes, you knew?"

"Long story, what is your name?" Eclipse asked.

"Call me 'Star Swirl', now, enter the upgrade station before you leave," Star said, pointing to a machine that rose from the ground.

Eclipse stepped to it, and place his left hand into it. Three robotic arms began screwing, welding, and unscrewing bulbs on the device on Eclipse's wrist. The device's inner lights change from blue two a mixture of lights, forming a rainbow. Finally, six bulbs were screwed onto the sides of the device.

"You now have the power of the Elements of Harmony in the palm of your hoof, literally," Star said, smiling. "Now go and return to location where you time traveled, quickly!"

Eclipse ran outside and towards the place where Fluttershy's cottage was, er, will be. As he ran, he heard a warp sound behind him, which made him run faster. He reached the point where he thought he was and turned around in time for the giant sphere of energy to devour him. He open his eyes to see Fluttershy standing where she was before, still staring at him with a seductive look. Eclipse remembered what he was going to do and charged up another Deadlock orb, and opened the door.

"Hey Pinkie," Eclipse said, shooting the orb on the ground near Pinkie.

Pinkie was now in slow motion, leaving Eclipse with plenty of time for whatever Fluttershy wanted.

"Fluttershy," Eclipse shrugged. "What's up?"

"I want you…" Fluttershy replied.

"Anything but sex, Fluttershy, anything but, sex."

"Fine, be my colt forever, do me that favor." Fluttershy said, now lying on her couch. "I know I am in heat, and my hormones are taking over, but I am truly in love with you, Eclipse, these hormones extend my ability to think about you without anypony freaking out. We mares are AMAZING when we are in heat; both sexually and non-sexually. So, what do you say?"

Eclipse put both arms behind his back and kneeled in front of the yellow pony, who was confused.

Eclipse kept a blank face, and looked into Fluttershy's eyes.

Pulling out his right arm, Eclipse said "Will you… Marry me, Fluttershy?" Eclipse chocked in his mind on the word 'marry', but he then remembered what he had to do for the amulet.

Fluttershy's shyness returned, and a real smile formed, and Fluttershy reached and took the box off of Eclipse's right hand. She opened it and cried after her eyes came into contact with it; it was a hoof-bracelet Eclipse saw in one of Twilight's newspapers'. He formed made it so it a pink gem butterfly with four diamonds surrounding it. The rest of the bracelet was pure gold.

Out of Fluttershy's tears, she said nodded and said, "Yes!" And hugged Eclipse tightly.

While hugging, Eclipse watched as one of the six light bulbs on the TMD light up, yellow. Eclipse smiled and remember that he needed to unfreeze Pinkie and head back to Twilight's home. Eclipse released the hug and looked at his watch.

"Fluttershy, I have to get back to Twilight; she said to meet her at her house, so, bye." Eclipse said, rolling his left sleeve back over the TMD.

"I love you, Eclipse." Fluttershy said, smiling.

"I love you too, Fluttershy."

After speaking to Fluttershy, Eclipse noticed that the feeling he had the day before, had increased to unbelievable levels. _Love_. Eclipse thought. _It is love._

Eclipse walked out of the cottage and released Pinkie from the Deadlock.

"That was quick." Pinkie said, serious.

"Not for me. Let's just say it might've been different, in a bad way." Eclipse replied.

"I'm glad it did not go bad. Let's go back to the shop, Eclipse."

"Hmm, I can't; I have to go back to the library."

"Alright…" Pinkie drooped her head low and her man and tail deflated and straightened.

_Laughter, Laughter. How can I-there's lots of ways to make her laugh._

Eclipse snuck behind Pinkie and tackled her, but not hard.

"Eclipse, what are you-" Pinkie said.

"The tickle pony!" Eclipse said, feeling like a nine year old kid.

"Haha, stop, Eclipse; *laugh* you're *laugh* oh, I'm gonna *laugh*," Pinkie said, being tickled by Eclipse.

As Eclipse was tickling Pinkie Pie, he noticed that the TMD gained yet another light, this one being red.

_That was easy._

After five minutes of tickling one another, both decided that they had to go their separate ways, Eclipse wondered if he could use each element of Harmony on a pony. (For example; Use the Kindness element on someone/pony so they can be kind, or use the Laughter element to make them laugh.) He aimed the TMD at a squirrel and focused on laughter. Unsurprisingly, it did not work.

_Would have been too over powered._


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, let me give you readers the situation;** **I am unable to reach my goal of 2000 words per chapter in all 3 of my stories. I will be taking a sort of 'break' from now until April 15. During this time I will be typing chapters of each story and will be posting a chapter every two days, sorry for the inconvenience, as I think this is the best way to proceed with my stories.**

**Trust me; stay calm, and Flutter on.**

**-TheFlutter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories, anyway I bring some bad and good news; the bad news is that since I have been WAY more busy with school than I have imagined, therefore there has been little progress on my stories. The good news is that I will still be updating and I've been coming up with LOTS of ideas for my stories, and MAYBE, just MAYBE I might create something NEW, but there would have to be a sacrifice on one of my stories. Have a great day or night, and ENJOY!**

It was this walk in which Eclipse had finally gathered and organized his thoughts. From the beginning when he got here, up to the present. When he was finished summarizing his thoughts, Eclipse noticed a few problems in which he had overlooked. One; he had exposed many of his "powers" and weaknesses. Two; he had virtually reenacted the old ways of the Mob. Three; he did not inform anyone on Earth of his sudden "vacation". And four; he had just proposed to a horse, or a pony. Many ideas and solutions to his mentioned problems had emerged in Eclipse's mind, but he decided to stay on the task at hand.

Over the next few days, Eclipse had successfully earned all but one of the Elements of Harmony; Loyalty. Eclipse wasn't a social guy back on Earth, so he hasn't really ever had to prove that he was loyal to someone, well except his family when he was younger. He decided that he would have to try his best at proving he was loyal and obviously, it had to be done with Rainbow Dash. Problem arose while reviewing his mind, but Eclipse knew something _extreme_ had to be done; something that would risk the life of Rainbow Dash and himself. But Eclipse had no ideas that would be relatively safe, but risky. Eclipse hasn't talked to Rainbow since, well, when he did the '_dirty_' with her, and he doesn't know how he could just _ask_ her for a favor after disappointing her; the _opposite_ of what he wishes to accomplish. Twilight and her friends have tried to talk to Rainbow, but to no avail; she always flies away. Unfortunately, Twilight and Fluttershy have been busy due to Eclipse's actions, and Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack are unable to travel on clouds, and therefore cannot reason with Rainbow Dash. So, Eclipse decided to see if his abilities are able to find such an elusive being.

After Eclipse slapped his forehead for not thinking of such an idea earlier, he began test his abilities, and came to a conclusion; he can use the SR-71 to do recon over the land of Equestria to find the missing mare. He teleported himself from Twilight's library to the runway he had spawned earlier.

"Ugh, poor choices, poor choices. I was foolish to accept such an offer from the princesses, though I really didn't have a choice," Eclipse thought.

Eclipse worked his magic (Ha!) and spawned the awe-causing SR-71 Blackbird at the beginning of the runway.

"Simply marvelous… I can't believe I just said that but, that is the _most_ AMAZING aircraft ever!" Eclipse worked himself on the cockpit and put on the oxygen mask that came with it. The engine became increasingly louder as it began to ride down the runway. In a short time, Eclipse had hit just below Mach One, creating multiple sonic booms as he tried to stay under Mach One.

Eventually, Eclipse was able to keep up his speed and turn on the Recon Camera and search the land. Eclipse was surprised at how quiet the aircraft was, even with the speed that it can go (except when breaking the sound barrier). He was scanning for about an hour, when something appeared on the radar, from behind the aircraft popped up. It was smaller than the Blackbird, but it was picking up speed, which nerved Eclipse, so he decided to turn the aircraft around to get a view of what was catching up with him. But as he turned, the blip did also, following Eclipse. Eclipse made another turn, this time towards where he was originally heading, and despite the fact he was over a city that resembled the one Twilight had showed him in a book, _Detrot_, he decided that he should pick up speed to Mach One. He knew a sonic boom was created, but he didn't care, and glanced back at the radar. _It was STILL following him_. Eclipse then saw a wave of rainbow-colored light, in a circular form, spreading past his aircraft.

"What the frack?" Eclipse cursed, dumbfounded. "Rainbow bo-_ohhhh_… Rainbow _Dash_!"

Eclipse slowed down a bit to allow, who he thought was Rainbow Dash, to catch up with him. Soon enough, said pony appeared to the right of the aircraft, and Eclipse looked at her, while giving a thumbs up. She responded with a scared and confused look, as if she didn't think it was Eclipse due to his mask, but so smiled back. Rainbow pointed to a semi-steep flat hill up ahead, as if she wanted him to land there. Eclipse nodded and spawned a runway on the hill, but with a slightly less steep angle. He turned to see his companion's reaction, which was, not to his surprise, was of surprise.

Eclipse turned his aircraft around and then back to towards the runway to decrease his speed. He activated the landing gear and performed a smooth landing, which led Eclipse to smirk.

Opening the latch to the cockpit, Eclipse made sure he had a serious face on, and began to climb out of the aircraft.

After detaching the supply tube off his helmet, Eclipse put his visor down to make sure the cyan mare could not see his eyes, and then turned around. When he did so, he found Rainbow Dash's lifeless body in a crater/ditch. Eclipse knew for sure that he did not see such wounds and marks when she and he were flying, so he quickly lifted his visor and studied the unconscious pony. It appeared that the cyan pony crashed into the ground, most likely injuring herself. But how could she, 'the fastest flyer in all of Equestria', crash? _She's not really called the 'best flyer in all of Equestria', so that may be why_. Eclipse removed Rainbow's face from the soil, and put his ear to her mouth;_ she's breathing, that's good. But what about her pulse_? He positioned his index and middle fingers on the Pegasus' neck. _Her heart is beating. Okay, she's alive, but her heart is beating faster than normal-from flying perhaps_? Carefully and cautiously, Eclipse examined the pony's body, checking for any broken, dislocated, teared, or pulled muscles or bones. Eclipse wasn't an expert on pony anatomy, and he wasn't sure what to look for, in the case of injuries. But he _did_ find about eleven or so out-of-place bones and he assumed that there may be muscle injuries as well on the pony. _'Got ninety-nine problems but broken bones ain't one…old song…but seriously, can I really heal her with my powers? It is risky…_ Eclipse snapped his fingers and watched as the cyan pony adjusted herself while her bones and muscles were 'renewed'. After about ten or so seconds, Dash's body stopped moving, but she still remain unconscious. _Please do not have brain damage!_ Eclipse lifted Rainbow Dash into his arms and into the second seat of the Blackbird, created a helmet for her and placed it on her head (along with the supply tube), put her seatbelt on (which he adjusted to her size), and entered the aircraft. He took out his phone and looked at the time, 3:54 P.M., which had surprised him; for he thought that it was still morning. _How the_?_ Anyway, I should put this jet on 'autopilot'_.

When he had the aircraft on autopilot, targeted back to the co-ordinates that he thought was Ponyville, Eclipse sighed and leaned back. He looked at a gauge to see the reflection of the cyan Pegasus that he knew as _Rainbow Dash_. _Please do not have any brain damage; I don't think I am able to safely heal you if you do_.

Eclipse started to pray.

"_Dear Lord,_

_I know that I have sinned you, and I know that I have not prayed in a while._

_I hope that you will forgive me of my sins, and I thank you for all that you have given me; a visit to the world of Equestria, my life, my friends, food and water, and my family._

_Please look after Rainbow Dash, for she is of importance to me and I assume, of you._

_Thank you Lord,_

_ Eclipse,_"

He opened his eyes and glanced at the reflection of Rainbow, once again. _Is she moving?_ Eclipse stood up straight and watched as the mare, in the reflection, began to stretch. As a joke, he decided to keep quite while his passenger regained her consciousness. He watched as she examined the mask on her, and then examined the vehicle.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Rainbow's eyes quickly widened as she panicked and tried to figure out where exactly she was.

"Hey! Where am I?! Who a-are you?" Rainbow said, not realizing the communication system was on.

Eclipse put on his strongest Russian accent.

"We are entering above Cloudsdale's airspace, my friend."

"Isn't that like, the edge of the atmosphere?" Rainbow asked, worryingly.

"Yes, but mask on your face protect you from suffocating," Eclipse replied, preparing the vehicle for a landing.

"Okay… What is this thing anyway?"

"Is SR-71 Blackbird, now prepare for landing; it may get rough," Eclipse stopped his accent by clearing his throat and steered the jet towards his previously-spawned runway.

Eclipse put his visor on and landed a normal landing, but making Dash frightened as he did. A few seconds after he had landed he stood still, until he decided to open the hatch. While he was exiting the aircraft and preparing to detach the mask and seatbelt off of Rainbow, she looked at her hind hooves and said, "Eclipse, thanks for saving me."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Wow; it has been a strange summer; no time to do anything, but rest. I don't even remember when's the last time I updated any of my stories. No excuse now. All I can do is apologize; sorry. Thanks for those who have been EXTREMELY patient. I'm going to go in overdrive this time._**

Eclipse was shocked at Rainbow's response; he thought he had a good disguise going.

"Uh, you're welcome."

"No, seriously; thank you. I could have died." Rainbow said.

Eclipse stared at the cyan pony for a while, and then nodded, and went to remove the mask on her face. Rainbow quickly grabbed Eclipse's wrist, with unexpected force, and then looked at Eclipse.

"Hey, man, what's the problem?" Eclipse asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, that there's something…something you want to tell me," Rainbow said, with a serious tone.

Eclipse chuckled under his breath, and recognized what she had said in an old song.

"Dash, you just said a line from a song that came out when I was younger, now… what do you mean there's…oh yeah; I _do_ have to ask you something, but let's wait until we get you back into town, okay? Brunch or dinner is on me, come on, let me take that mask off of you," Eclipse said.

Rainbow released her grip and put a confused look on her face as the mask was taken off her and so was her seatbelt. Eclipse noticed her confused look, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rainbow flew out of the cockpit and landed by Eclipse and said, "Just had to stretch my wings… anyway, what is '_brunch_' and how did you get that…that _thing_ over there?"

Eclipse almost face-palmed at her first question.

"Brunch is a meal that you would normally eat for breakfast, or that is a little different than breakfast, but served at lunch time. And I can't answer that second question." Eclipse said, walking down the trail. "Vamos; rapido, rapido. Tu amigas son no estas feliz."

"What?" Rainbow questioned.

"I said 'let's go; quick, quick. Your friends are not happy', I'll explain more as we walk/trot," Eclipse said, making his helmet and Blackbird disappear.

Eclipse stopped walking and began to think. Rainbow noticed, but was interrupted by her friend.

"You know what, Rainbow? Let's go to that clearing over there, and I'll _retrieve_ the others, and we all can have a picnic. I think we can answer most of our questions there. Sound good?"

"As long as you get the right food." Rainbow giggled.

"My name is Eclipse, welcome to McDonalds, how may I take your order?"

"I don't know what McDonalds is, but I would like a seven-inch daffodil sandwich, with a couple of slices of Swiss-Equestrian cheese, and some mustard, with a side order of some chips, and a medium-sized lemonade, oh, and that'll be all, Sir." Dash, said.

"Okay, ma'am, please head up to the next spot over there by the clearing, and your friends will be there too; enjoy your meal," Eclipse finished.

Rainbow nodded, and headed over to the spot Eclipse directed her to. She was confused as how her friends will be there when Eclipse wanted them to, but, she played along.

Eclipse snapped his fingers, and before he knew it, everything that Rainbow ordered was on a small mobile cart, along with the other six's favorite meals and drinks, with names on each. Eclipse had on a new suit hand looked like a 'fancy' waiter.

"Rainbow, close your eyes, and count to five." Eclipse yelled.

Rainbow began as soon as Eclipse said it. And as soon as Eclipse reached five in his head, he snapped his fingers once more, and watched as the clearing was decorated into a party-type picnic area, with Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike, all sitting, shocked on the large blanket that Eclipse had created.

"Eclipse, how did you…what did you…what?" Rainbow stuttered and Eclipse began to push the cart over to the blanket.

Handing Pinkie her chocolate cake and glass of milk, Eclipse began to explain.

"I've sent you all here today so we can relax, and discuss some questions. One of those questions may be 'why/how did we get here dressed up?' (You're welcome Rarity)"-Rarity looked at her self, and then to the others, and nodded-"Or 'how did we all get here?' or 'why did Rainbow leave us?' But I shall let you know now that we will get the answers to your questions, but first, let us all dine." Eclipse finished, handing Applejack her fruit salad and apple cider.

"Is this here cider from Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack said, after taking a sip of the cider.

Eclipse nodded, and went over to Rarity.

"And for you, my lady, a specialty from Canterlot; hay-stuffed potatoes with not too much butter and a small salad, with a glass of non-alcoholic wine." Eclipse said.

"Ohh! Thank you very much Eclipse, I've not had this dish since I was a filly. My thanks to you." Rarity said.

Eclipse nodded and went to Rainbow.

"Here is that sandwich with a side of chips _de _potatoes, and your lemonade."

"Thank you Eclipse, man I _am _hungry." Rainbow said.

Eclipse then went to Spike and Twilight and handed them their favorites. Before Eclipse could walk the cart to Fluttershy, Twilight sent a telepathic message into Eclipse's mind, but it hit him hard. He felt very dizzy, but managed to hide it.

"_What's the deal? How'd you get ALL of us here? And how do you know that a light salad from Canterlot was my favorite?"_

Eclipse sent a message back to Twilight with so much force that she was knocked backwards. Eclipse teleported her food on the ground next to her, before it spilled. He then watched, along with everypony and dragon else, Twilight recover, and then give a reassuring smile.

"I must have tripped." Twilight said, chuckling nervously.

"Sitting down, Twilight?" Applejack questioned.

"She has been practicing her 'self-levitation' spell; I think she needs more practice." Spike said, out of nowhere.

"You think?" Rainbow said, with her mouth full, causing everyone to giggle.

"And for you, my darling; a plum dip, with eggplant and a bit of rice with a bit of hot sauce, very mild, I should say. And your glass of water." Eclipse said.

"Thank you very much, sweetie." Fluttershy said, flying up to kiss her spouse on the cheek.

"Awwww, someone's got a crush on Eclipse!" Spike said, causing Fluttershy to blush.

Eclipse looked at Spike with a face so blank, that he got the chills. Eclipse sat down, farther away from most of the group, and began to close his eyes. He suddenly stood up and clapped.

"Okay; as most of you want to know _how_ I brought you all here, _but _I _won't_ be telling you how," There were shrugs and 'awws' and among the group. "_But_, I will be showing you something… _interesting_."

"Have any of you ponies or dragons ever heard of the game 'Poker'?" Eclipse asked.

Applejack stopped what she was doing, and stared fiercely at the human.

"You think you can beat me?" Applejack asked, in a serious tone.

Eclipse looked behind him, as if she was talking to someone else.

"Ya'll should know something; I play a _hard_ game of Southern Poker, and ya think ya are some 'all mighty, super-Eclipse, poker-playing, hay-eating being,' ya something coming." Applejack said, harshly.

"I bet you five thousand bits that you will not beat me, Applejack." Eclipse said, smirking.

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie, all gasped.

"But that's like, all of you monthly salary, AJ." Rainbow said, dumbfounded.

"Eclipse, she's a VERY good poker player. That's is why she is never offered to play anymore. She is only rarely offered to play up in Canterlot, but, she doesn't play Canterlonean Poker." Twilight said.

"Twilight, get us here a table 'n' a deck. I'll show Eclipse here who the real champion." AJ said, still staring at Eclipse.

"Before we start, will ya please show me your pockets 'n' such; just to make sure you here are not cheatin'."

Eclipse snapped his fingers, and then pulled his pockets inside-out.

"See; nothing." Eclipse assured.

"Alright then; let's do this."

Meanwhile, at Twilight's library

"Applebloom; we should check to see if Twilight knows where our sisters are at." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Yeah; let's go."

The two fillies entered the tree-library, and studied the place carefully.

"Twilight?" Applebloom called out.

"I don't think she's home." Sweetie Belle stated.

"Yeah, _but_, doesn't mean we should check Eclipse's room."

"What do you think they would be doing in there?" Sweetie asked.

"Kissin' and such. Let's go!"

Applebloom stormed into the guestroom, only to find it empty of souls. The fillies began to search Eclipse's belongings for anything to play with.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle, what is this thing?" Appleboom said, holding Eclipse's phone.

"I don't know. Oh, it says here on the back 'iPhone 9000; Powered By Virgin-I-ty Losers'."

"How hard could it possibly be to use that 'iPhone 9000 Power By Virgin-I-ty Losers'?" Applebloom asked.

The phone suddenly 'beeped'.

"What-"

"Searching for 'Kevin Hart'." A voice from the phone, said.

"Who's 'Kevin Hart'?" Applebloom said.

"Playing 'Kevin Hart- My Mom Told Me' video." The phone said.

"Wait-" Sweetie Belle said, but before she could finish, the phone started to play a video.

"…Its about to go down.. My mom told me to tell you, To mind your DAMN MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS BITCH, YOU LIL' STUPID BITCH , DUMB TEACHER BITCH, 2+2 NOT KNOWIN' WHAT THE FUCK IT IS BITCH, CROSS EYED CRYIN' DOWN YOUR BACK FAT FOOT ASS BITCH, LONG TITTY NO NIPPLE HAVIN' ASS BICH! An the crazy shit is my friends in the background 'OHHHH OHHHH HE SAID SHE AINT ' HAVE NO NIPPLES!' …"

The phone suddenly turned off before the video finished, and the fillies were staring at each other.

"Um….. Oh my GOSH! We SO have to do this at school!"

"Yeah, *Laughs for a while* it would be even funnier! *Laughs* Ah mean, ah didn't understand most of the words, but it was enough!" Applebloom said.

"Next stop; school!" Sweetie Belle yelled while exiting the room.


End file.
